


【WANLSON】50题

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 工口50题点文合集





	1. Chapter 1

３４．大人の玩具

夜幕伴随暴雨降临了，他听不到外面骤雨的狂响，事实上他也感受不到暗夜的侵袭。他吊在音叉上，棚内巨大绿幕之间灯明如昼，男演员所有的力气都被用来对抗自己悬挂了好几个小时的腰和屁股。  
你很难用肌肉力量对抗这么久的重力，尤其当你屁股里还塞着根东西的时候。Patrick不敢做半点演技之外的多余举动以防那玩意儿进得更深，它已经因为游泳的动作而磨蹭滑动得厉害。额头渗出汗水，快感在身体里推挤着攀缘而上。

导演在地面仰起头聚精会神地凝视过来。他身材瘦小，行动利落轻快。戏份进行到情绪高涨的时候他把棒球帽从头上摘下来露出了头顶乱糟糟的红发。他神采奕奕，眼睛追逐着演员们的行动。

Patrick终于得到赦免般的cut，他被工作人员放下来时腿软得几乎站不住，拆解威亚时他整个人都摇摇晃晃的，身边的对手戏演员扶了他一把才勉强稳住平衡。年长的男演员看出了他的异样，搀扶他坐回布景外的休息椅后凑过来小声问他：“你还好吗？”  
Patrick终于喘出一口忍耐已久的气息，他含糊回答道：“不……没什么，只是有点累——唔！咳咳！”话出口，身子就抖了一下，他竭力克制才让这个抖动和句尾的颤音消融在咳嗽里。

他惊慌地扫了一眼导演的位置。James似乎已经完成了最后的检视，正翘着腿坐在导演椅上，懒洋洋地冲他们这边微笑着。他的右手收拢进棒球衫的口袋里，那里藏匿着什么Patrick十分清楚。

刚才身体里的东西突然震动了。

James站起身走来他们身边，眉毛扬起，轻快地和演员们讨论起刚才的拍摄。  
导演目光扫过他脸上时眼底那点转瞬即逝的得意和挑逗被男演员尽收眼底。Patrick垂下眼，努力不让自己因酥麻电流的肆虐而泄露喘息。也不明白是不是意识过剩，明明没有去看也能感觉到直白的视线。这样想着，玩具的频率又被调高，Patrick猛地抬头就看到导演俯视而来的笑脸。  
简直就像是在众目睽睽之下被导演随性摆弄的玩具。  
他想。  
如果真的是……导演的手指从后面伸进来……  
他的耳根因为这个可怕的念头烧得滚热。

Patrick拖延到演员们都走了之后才起来，可就连走回服装间的路途都显得漫长，震颤和行走动作带来的起伏让他每一脚都踩入雷暴与烈火之中。  
导演的脚步声从身后渐近，随之而来的是揽上腰际的手。Patrick受到惊吓似的低下头，身边的人像是被他的动摇鼓舞了，指头在紧身戏服上捏得更用力了一些。  
“James，别玩了……”声音变得连他自己听起来都有点可怜，Patrick环顾周围，确定窄小的走廊上再没有别人才稍微放下心来，卸了一点力倚上James的臂弯。

窗玻璃映照出冰冷的日光灯，层层叠叠的水流延伸出无尽的迷宫，窗框在暴风中轰鸣震颤得像是有庞然大物快要冲进室内。搂住他的手臂又收紧许多，掌心传来丝丝暖意带着他继续往前走。  
“我一整天都在想你有没有好好吃东西。”James的语气好似担忧，Patrick却为他话语中露骨的双关下意识地收紧了肌肉。  
很糟糕……Patrick被肆意的热流包围。

他喘着气走入自己的服装间，而导演则放下自若的伪装，用力把身后的门关上，狂热地把他推挤到门后。Patrick不得不把身子的重量全部撑在门板上。  
暴雨的轰鸣被阻挡在走廊外面，继续往前呼啸而去。

James的手掌在他的戏服之上缓缓抚摸，沿着纹路去描摹。他的手有着无尽的魔力，所到之处都点燃了此起彼伏的火花。  
他终于从紧绷的布料中被解放出来，身体融入混乱美妙的黑夜。

湿漉漉的舌头纠缠在一起，下半身蹭在一块连最后的力气也要被抽走。Patrick搂住James的脖子低下头胡乱地同他接吻、厮磨，他被情欲浸透，头脑昏沉到和动作一样颠三倒四。

导演尚有余力去扮演一个小恶魔，他分开了吻，从口袋里找出遥控，一下子把开关推到了最顶端。  
“啊！”尖叫出来，腰也软得不像话，要不是被抱住只怕要跌落在地面上。  
James搂紧他，用唇舌去抚慰他，从脖子一直舔吻到胸口。  
而这一切都没有身体里蔓延开的震动来得激烈，Patrick动弹不得，只能吃力地扶住James的肩膀，从喉咙里发出断断续续的呜咽。  
“拿出来……求你了……快要……”他的嗓音模糊破碎。

导演停下动作，抬起眼看他，眼睫在灯光下扑闪着。James的眼里饱含着浓稠欲滴的黑夜，眨着眼睛对Patrick露出笑容，随后伸出手慢慢取出了他身体下面的道具。  
那根半透明淡紫色的东西已经被体温染得温热，沾满了湿淋淋的水光。  
它被随手摆放在一旁的架子上，失去价值。

“那现在，我们该来享受真正的玩具了。”

 

James晦暗的呼吸仿佛从遥远天际传来，沙沙作响，引领他走入风暴更深处。


	2. Chapter 2

２２．舌

James有一张顶漂亮的嘴巴，上唇削薄下唇圆润，线条延展到嘴角的终点处形成一个绝妙的弧度。笑起来的时候仿佛深秋果园里刚采摘剥开的鲜嫩橘瓣，随时要溢出酸甜的果香。  
可他嘴唇表面的纹路现在看起来皱皱的，还有一两处翘起的硬皮。  
Patrick看着James的双唇一张一合，心想：这个迷糊的男人今天又忘记涂润唇膏了。  
James正站在他对面喋喋不休地陈述着厨房台面上摆放的那台小家电的好处。  
“你看它真的很小一点也不会占据空间，而且你知道的，下次朋友们来了我们就可以做冰淇淋招待客人！你也可以自制星冰乐了，少加糖和奶的那种。”James热忱地简直像个五星售货员，极力兜售眼前还未拆封的冰淇淋机，说到口干时就伸出舌尖去湿润他干巴巴的唇纹。

也只有一瞬间，红红的舌尖又隐匿起来。

Patrick抱着手臂耐心听James的讲述，最终，作为厨房的使用者和主人，他做出结论：“所以，最后还是我来做。我敢打赌你用过一次拍完照晒到网上之后就不会再碰它了。就像那台料理机，你有几年没再用它做过沙拉？”

这个戳穿显得十分不留情面，但最终心软的Patrick还是用机器做了酸奶冰淇淋。撒上坚果碎并且装饰了蓝莓和草莓，奇异果刻成五角星的形状放在盘子周围。  
像是小朋友会喜欢的花里胡哨的造型。

James就开心地像个小朋友，叼着甜品勺子发出赞美的评论，不时舔舔唇上沾到的东西。他的唇肉被冻得通红，类似那颗因为舍不得一口吃掉而被剩到最后的亮晶晶的草莓。  
他们并排坐在厨房的吧台上吃完冰，坐着继续聊天。讲到一些有趣的逸闻，James咧开嘴和Patrick同时笑起来，但很快又哎哟一下叫出声。  
“怎么了？”Patrick问。  
“嘴唇开裂了。”James去舔伤口，潮湿的唾液卷走刚刚涌出的血丝。  
Patrick凑近去查看，见只是个小裂口，就笑着说：“谁让你不做唇部护理！现在破了吧。”  
James对来自男朋友的幸灾乐祸无动于衷，他摸着嘴巴的痛处，用点漆的眼睛去看对方，回道：“我的大明星最光彩照人，现在我的嘴破了，该你来帮帮我。”  
说着，Patrick就被一把扯过领带，陷入突如其来的亲吻。

开始是轻柔的触碰，很快，James的舌便伸过来舔舐Patrick的唇面，打转又滑进口腔里，带上酸奶和莓果的香甜。他的唇舌如此轻巧，仿佛舞者欢快的舞步也像春日枝头鸟儿的啁啾。  
微风从敞开的窗流淌进来，厨房里盈满后院草木的反光。这些被风吹进来的明亮光彩和植物香气，悬浮在空中没多久就四散而去。Patrick在迷人的空间里被吻得飘飘然，他捧住James的脸去回应，交换信号，屋子四缘笔直的透视线条在他眼前摇晃着消失，迷失于甜美吐息的边界。

吻从厨房一直跌跌撞撞地来到起居室。  
他们的起居室是明亮的蛋白石色调，Patrick被柔软的沙发靠垫包围，James坐在他膝上，半张开的眼睛里都染上雾蒙蒙的水汽。Patrick感觉他们湿润的舌尖舒服到要融化在一处，只想再吻得久些。  
快意从令人眩晕的深吻之中铺展开来，逐渐巨大得唇齿之间再承载不了。Patrick俯下身体把James放倒在沙发上，从唇边吻到衬衫领口散落开后暴露的颈窝。

“再继续下去可不妙了……啊…”James只说到一半就被Patrick的拇指分开嘴唇按压进嘴里，他张开了嘴，手指就过分地搅动了起来。  
“呼…唔……”Patrick的拇指在James的口腔内无法更深入地探索，他随后换成食指和中指来同舌头纠缠。James只能从鼻子里发出残缺不全的笨拙音节，唾液无可救药地从嘴角滑落，滴落在垫子的纺织纹理之间晕开一片深色的湿痕。

Patrick终于拿出了戏弄的指头，又把吻挪回James的唇上，唇纹已经被水分浸泡得极淡，透出热情而鼓胀的红润，裂痕也不再明显。因竭力喘息而不停张合的嘴唇之间显现出猩红色一点的舌尖，是他永远吃不腻的甜点。

炽热的阳光隔着窗帘也能把屋子照得透亮。裹挟着无边的欲望，以及无尽的沉醉，他们消融在滚热的烈日里。

“冰淇淋好吃，但现在你可以来吃点别的，Jimmy。”  
Patrick蹭了蹭气喘吁吁的James的脸颊，像是一个温柔的抚慰。


	3. Chapter 3

３７．顔射

Patrick蹲下来，用牙齿咬开牛仔裤的拉链，嘴唇贴上了James的内裤。  
James弯下腰想要把Patrick的脸拉开，Patrick却毫不犹豫地从内裤边缘拉出他的阴茎开始用舌头舔起来。  
“请住手…”James的理智此刻还占上风，所以出口拒绝这个陌生的男人。  
“我不能。”Patrick抬起眼微笑着看过来，额上的纹路里都布满了薄汗。他的瞳孔在黑暗中显出晦暗的充满情欲的光彩。像是故意煽情一般，把他的东西含进了嘴里，用舌头又推又挤，艳丽的嘴唇吸得愈加用力。

James的心脏因为这个艳情的男人狂跳，简直像要跳出胸腔般擂动着。  
一感觉很舒服就知道没有挽回的余地了，转瞬间自己的东西就在Patrick口中变大。  
James把脸朝向天空，这是一个晴夜，星星多得像是要坠下来。后背倚在墙上，他软着双腿抓住了Patrick的棕色短发。挂在膝盖处的裤子，随着身体的动作而滑落在脚踝上。他已经完全勃起了，Patrick的舔弄从容熟练，不断用舌头刺激着前端的沟壑，反复在柱体表面滑动。James不由地摆动起腰来，喘着气坠入诱人的陷阱。

 

夜晚本来不该是这样的。

James应该早就回到家中享受睡眠。  
他今晚早早就和同伴告别，离开了疯狂的聚会。可当他从酒吧街后面的小道抄近路想要快点回家时，发现了躲在暗巷里独自抽烟的Patrick。  
最初他被昏沉的光点吓了一跳，定了定神才看清融入夜色的男人的轮廓：是刚刚在酒吧舞台上的热辣主唱。

James当时被人群推挤在第一排，朋友高声在他耳朵旁边介绍着台上歌手的名字和他的火爆程度。  
仰起脑袋视线就全被主唱的惹火身材占据。男人的胸膛和屁股随着舞步节奏晃动着。那些起伏的线条看起来色情极了，手感一定是软绵绵的，他想。他在台下被浓厚又热情的氛围感染，和尖叫人群一起卷入那场光怪陆离的浪潮之中。  
主唱俯身和前排的观众互动，边唱着，他胸口的皮肤在低垂的宽大背心的领口处一览无余。目光扫过来，蓝眼睛里盛满了令人晕眩的光彩。  
这个对视仿佛有一个小时那么久，James这样怀疑。直到主唱的手指从他前不久才染红的头发上扫过，他才确定这个注视是属于自己的。  
James回过神来，主唱已经回到台中央，流畅的高音从他高高扬起的喉咙里喷薄而出，像利箭，割裂空气中的嘈杂和音响带电的闷声。  
人们因为这个拖长的美妙高潮屏息以待，最终在尾声处爆发出惊人的欢呼。

 

这个浑身披满光辉的男人现在正蹲在地上给他口交，整个身体和黑黢黢的空气融在一起，只有脸庞之上映照出幽暗月色。  
James从被男人拉住胳膊拽进巷子，直到现在老二被舔到硬得发痛，都没有想明白自己是否处在真实世界。他也不清楚自己是没有办法和这样一个高大的体格对抗呢，或者是根本不想要去抵抗这个混乱的突发事件。

在这块阴沉的寂静空间中，气味变得更加厚重，街道里陈年累月的烟草味和酒气熏进鼻子有种令人作呕的粘稠感。James被强劲地吸吮弄得头脑空白，身体无法动弹。Patrick哼出的声音也像在唱歌。  
“你小点声……不怕有人来？”James这么说完，Patrick只是松开暂停了一小会儿对他笑了笑，那笑容十分放荡不拘，然后就立刻再次用嘴含住了James的阴茎。简直像刻意为之似的，加上手一起套弄，激烈得恨不能发出声音，让James险些叫出声来。  
他的腰间爬满了密密麻麻的快感，四处流窜。Patrick又拉住他的手去按在自己的胸上，James一触及那块肉团，隔着衣服便感觉到连手指都要陷进去般的柔软。  
他忍不住抓了一把，随后听到Patrick用气音说：“我们可以用这个。”  
漂亮的男人用刚刚含过他的性器的嘴巴叼住背心的下摆，露出一整片胸腹，然后双手捧起饱满的胸夹住了James的家伙。  
“操……”他终于没忍住骂了起来。  
汗津津的皮肤和毛绒绒的毛发，软得像是要化掉的肉体，这些触感磨蹭着James，他硬得厉害，只得在缝隙处快速顶弄寻求安慰。Patrick好像也被这些摩擦弄得十分舒服，流了更多的汗，眼睫毛打着颤，嘴里也喘得快了起来。他们的呻吟断断续续搅在一起，动作也混乱不堪，全是跟随欲望在狂热地动着。

Patrick用舌尖去舔舐James的尿道口时，他昏昏沉沉的大脑像是产生了炽热巨大的爆炸。James发出窒息般的抽气声，死死地抵住曼妙的乳沟，将精液全部射在Patrick的下巴和脸颊上。

他的老二被折磨得生疼，但他只能大口地呼气无法吐露半个字。

男人站起身，低头看他像是在欣赏什么有趣的表演。他笑着，嘴角勾起来，脸上挂着的黏液让他漂亮的脸蛋看起来浪荡极了。  
Patrick伸出舌头，卷走嘴边的那一块，仿佛吃到美味一样又回味般舔了舔下唇。他甚至没有抬手去擦剩下的精液，就任由它们滴落在胸口。  
他转过身准备走了，又扭头冲James微笑着发出邀请：“你还想找个地方继续吗？”

 

James几乎没有犹豫就点了头。

他咽下口水，在心里打赌，这个人一定是故意把腰和屁股扭曲成这样迷人的线条的。


	4. Chapter 4

５．青姦（野外

 

过了三天Louis也没回来。  
起初，Patrick并不太在意，那孩子总能找到回家的路。过了一天，他开始觉得事情有些不对。第二天一听到门外铜风铃的响声就坐立难安。第三天，终于开始担心狗狗的安全，他决定顺着河流去上游寻找，挎上弓箭，便一头扎进了森林。  
水流湍急而冰冷，岸边的石头被冲击得滚圆，有一些还覆盖有湿滑的青苔。Patrick脚一滑踩进浅滩里，鞋子湿透了。像是为了对抗内心的动摇，他又更快地向上游跑去。  
天色暗淡下来，光线褪进层叠错落的树木的阴影之中。脸颊上有水滴滑落。  
“下雨吗？”眼看着河水被猛然激烈的雨势搅动得浑浊，焦虑又更深了一层。他那紧绷的幻想在浓密枝桠间倾巢而出，盲目地猜测出各种情况。他很快又在内心否定了自己的忧心仲仲。

Patrick曾经是整个村落里最厉害的猎手，现在他已经很多年没有踏入如此深远的地方，他所记得的旧路径早已被新长出的草木真菌模糊殆尽。  
入夜的林间变得面目可憎起来，背后灌木丛里传来一阵叶片抖动的刷刷声。Patrick敏锐地注意到这不是自然的响动，是活物。  
“Louis？”他喊道，没有回应。

他立刻转身搭起弓，箭尖直指声响的源头。

在昏暗中靠近低矮的草木深处，Patrick才从枝条的缝隙里发现那个倒在地上的——男孩？  
他伏在堆满落叶的地上，没有衣物蔽体，能一眼注意到他瘦弱胸腹上肋骨突出的痕迹。Patrick不太确定这是不是一个男孩，因为他头顶还有一对像是狼的耳朵，毛茸茸的尾巴遮挡住下半身，灰色的毛发已经被雨水湿透，颤巍巍地打着哆嗦。  
而那双湿淋淋的黑眼睛确实是属于人类的，漆黑一团的瞳孔像是黑曜石的珠子闪出哀求的光，Patrick从那个光滑的表面看到了自己紧绷的弓弦和锐利的箭尖。  
“你是什么！”他的指关节用力得发白。  
“James，James不是坏蛋，请不要杀他。”男孩的耳朵垂下来，大尾巴被双腿夹紧，露出大腿根部一道暗红色伤口，外翻的表皮已经被水泡得发白。  
猎人放下了他的弓箭，他叹了口气，问：“那你有看到我的狗吗？James？”

 

Patrick从森林深处救回了一个狼人。这是故事的开头。

 

而现在他被狼人按在河边的石头上舔着脸颊，Louis也来凑热闹似的舔舔他的手背发现味道并不太好才又趴回去啃它的骨头。  
“嘿！James！停下来！我知道我烤的肉非常好吃，但你得换个方式来表达开心，我们人类不这样！”Patrick试图用胳膊阻挡James的热情舔吻。

狼人伤好了之后就极度有精神，像是有永远用不完的活力。他跟在男人身边，对周遭的一切事物都充满了仿佛探索期的孩子一般的好奇心。  
Patrick的小木屋在村子的最边缘，不会经常有人过来，但他还是担心James被别人发现。他知道James腿上那道几乎要命的伤来自人类的短剑。所以无论去哪采集食物，他都会带上James和他的弓。  
他变得像个过度担忧的父亲。  
而他的男孩看起来总是无忧无虑的，捕获昆虫、追赶蝴蝶、亲吻野花，跳进河水里用尾巴朝他泼水，咧开嘴巴笑起来的时候像个真正的小孩。

狼人没有提出要回归森林的要求，Patrick也舍不得问他。  
他们慢慢产生了许多连自己都来不及察觉的依恋。

春天来时，他们开始收集花蜜。  
森林深处生长的红色花朵，是村子里唯一的甜味。Patrick教James如何把它们一个个折成漏斗形装进笼子里，然后突然想起来什么，把它们之中开得最漂亮的花插在了James的头发上。乱糟糟的黑发中，大朵的花十分引人注目。  
James笑起来，又高兴地把它取了下来，凑到鼻子旁边嗅了嗅。  
“好香！”  
“开得漂亮的花，蜜也会很好吃。你试试。”  
于是，James将雌蕊和雄蕊一扫而光，一下子吸附在花上，吸了蜜。  
“甜吗？”  
Patrick一问，James就踮起脚尖，用手搭在他的脖子上，拉近距离印上了嘴唇。Patrick惊讶的瞬间，James的舌头便伸了进来，然后把嘴里的蜜渡进Patrick的口中。  
James满足地离开后，Patrick发现自己的脸在燃烧。

“……”  
“……”  
随后两个人扭扭捏捏地沉默了下去。  
“James，人类不这样分享食物。”Patrick打破沉默。  
“可是，Patrick的晚安故事里说过，互相喜欢的人会用亲吻表达。James喜欢Patrick，Patrick不喜欢他吗？”James拉起Patrick的手，眼睛低垂，连同那对耳朵也无精打采地耷拉下来。  
“不，我当然喜欢你，但——”他只说完前半句，就被James紧紧抱住。  
“哇哦！Patrick会做James的公主新娘啦！”狼人的耳朵又重新兴奋地立起，他笑着叫起来，整个人扑在人类的身上。  
“等等！啊！”失去平衡的两个人摔倒在地，Patrick的后背落入厚厚的野草丛中，他有点后悔给James讲了这么多童话。

 

原本聚集在竹笼里的花散落到地面，Patrick横躺在朝霞般的红色中央，看着James靠近的面庞也被映成通红的颜色，他的心紧张到从未有过的程度。  
James再次把嘴唇靠近了，一边亲吻一边蹭动身体。Patrick的身体长年在野外活动，有着柔软的肌肉。丰饶的弹力和细腻的皮肤的手感引诱着James从他的衣服下摆探进去抚摸身体，麻质的布料只是用简单的绳子绑住，Patrick轻易地就裸露在蓝天底下。  
狼人从脖子胡乱亲到了Patrick的胸前，耳朵蹭在人类的下巴上，尖齿刮到突起的乳头使他疼痛地抖了一下。  
“Patrick这里为什么会立起来？”James从未见过这样的场面，好奇地用指尖戳了戳。  
人类的脸涨得滚热，他无法对如此单纯的生物撒谎，只得诚实地回答说：“……因为舒服。”  
“那James的这里立起来也是因为舒服吗？”狼人抓住Patrick的手去感受自己挺立的下体。  
非同寻常的尺寸让Patrick的心突突直跳，他用掌心上下滑动了几下非人类的阴茎，试着用平时对待自己的方式抚慰James，他反问道：“你觉得舒服吗？”  
James坦率地点点头，跟随本能在Patrick手中抽动起来，把脸埋进男人的胸膛里，唇舌吸附在乳尖上，仿佛能吸出花蜜似的用力吮食着。Patrick抬起左手抱住他毛绒绒的脑袋，然后把脸蹭向男孩子抖动的耳朵尖，享受细软的毛发触感。  
花蕊和草茎被二人的身体压碎，破碎的植物被辗出汁液，空气里溢满香甜的味道。

“这一片的花是最多的。”  
“咱们今天得多摘些回去，最好能他妈的吃到秋天果子都熟的时候哈哈。”人的对话和脚步声传过来。

Patrick按在James铃口手指停住了，James对他停顿的手势感到着急，呼噜着喘气去磨蹭。他急忙提心吊胆地捂住男孩子的嘴巴。  
狼人倒是一点都不紧张的样子，无辜地眨动眼睫，透亮的眸子里写满渴望。他张开嘴用舌头去舔Patrick的掌纹，又侧过头用尖齿轻轻啃咬他的拇指指头。  
Patrick因为痒和痛楚皱起眉头，比逼近眼前的天空还要透彻的蓝眼睛里渗出水光。

“这里都摘光了，我们来晚了。真倒霉！”  
“去那边看看吧。”  
悉悉索索的脚步声远去了，Patrick松了一口气，终于软下来紧绷的肌肉。James握住两个人硬得要命的阴茎，模仿起Patrick的动作一起撸动。他聪明得很，任何事情总能学得很快，但却不懂得把握轻重。  
Patrick在激烈的摩擦中摇着头，忍受着快感：“快要……”  
“嗯？”James还没明白怎么回事，白色的液体就溅到两人的肚子上，他有些怔怔地望向Patrick颤抖着吐露精液的阴茎和不停喘着气的失神的面孔，有些担心地歪起耳朵：“Patrick痛吗？”

“不，这，还是因为舒服。”Patrick因为男孩子可爱的动作而笑起来，他说：“James也来试试吧，你会喜欢这种感觉。”  
人类柔顺地张开了双腿，把下半身的入口向狼人显现出来，他用手指沾了些方才自己射出来的粘液向James演示如何扩张。James也学着伸出手，小心翼翼地探进人类的身体。  
两个人的手指一起在内部推挤，Patrick从鼻子里哼出餍足的音调。

“可以了……James……”Patrick的身体散发出湿润而成熟的气息。  
James在松散张开的股间摆好阵势，开合的入口处若隐若现的嫩红软肉和溢出体外的松脂般的体液都在对他释放出强烈的邀请信号。  
狼人的阴茎粗长又硬挺，尽管经过了前戏，Patrick还是感觉要被身体下面的东西撕碎了。他躺在那儿，红色的花就压在脸下面，香气扑鼻而来，可James吻了过来更强烈的野兽气味侵犯进喉咙深处。Patrick被两种相反的味道弄得晕头转向。

被精液弄脏的肚子，在那尽头是因为疼痛而软下去的性器，最下面是被贯穿连接的入口，他的腿被James捉住腿弯反折在两侧，皮肉的撞击啪啪作响。  
作为人类，被兽人压在身下操弄，Patrick却没有感到羞耻，只是两个彼此热爱的生命相遇并且拥抱在一处，极其自然的事。如同山涧里的流水、叶片与风的和声、春天鸟类的啾鸣，再平常不过。

James恣意的顶弄得让他从尾椎一直颤抖到头顶，撞击到前列腺的位置时，Patrick终于挨不住叫出一个尖锐的高音。  
“Patrick？”James被他的喊叫吓到。  
“别，别停！就是这里！”Patrick焦急地主动向上挺腰。  
James明白过来，便屡次都朝着敏感的位置撞过去。他以前从未听过Patrick这样好听的声音，被这美妙音节鼓舞着拼命晃起腰。  
Patrick仰躺在那，从喉咙里挤出娇声，只觉得肠道快要被狼人操出滚烫的血液来。他无力地张开嘴喘着粗气，唇边不受控制地滴下唾液。

 

森林中的各种声音遮掩住他们的交合声。  
激烈的节奏中，Patrick只用屁股就达到了高潮。James把那人类那张艳丽的脸深深地印在眼睛里。  
“呜！Patrick！James快不行了！”狼人呜咽着叫起来，可怜得像是快哭了似的，他眼睛红红的盈满水光。James咽了口水，放慢一拍抽出后又用极大的力气撞了进去，埋进人类紧致肠道里的属于狼的阴茎鼓胀成结，迅速胀满了肉壁。  
“啊！”Patrick发出尖锐的叫声，整个后背都因这个陌生的感觉向前弯曲起来。他想逃离又被James从上面压住，倒不如说这个动作反而让他们的腰更加贴紧。  
他们都不再动弹，James的身体因高潮前的快感而颤抖，从喉咙深处发出低低的嘶吼。  
Patrick屏住呼吸，因为身体里巨大的结带来的愉悦和疼痛不停地小口吸着气。直到James咬着他的颈侧，毫不留痕迹地全部射进身体深处，他才终于瘫软着闭上眼睛。

 

最先恢复的还是James，他爬起来轻轻的抽出性器，带出一股股浓厚的白色液体缓缓地流淌在洒满花瓣的绿草地上。James靠近Patrick的脸伸出舌头舔舔，确认这一切不可思议的事情发生后人类还是有着不变的他喜欢的金盏花的气味，才终于放心地用蓬松的大尾巴圈住Patrick趴回他怀里。  
Patrick睁开眼，他伸手抚上James大腿根部的伤疤，那里的结痂已经脱落，生长出新的淡粉色的皮肤。  
“还痛吗？”  
“不痛了，James很痒。”狼人笑着缩了一下腿。  
“人类伤害你，你会恨人类吗？还想和人类一起生活吗？”Patrick摸了摸James的狼耳朵，好像在害怕着什么。

“Patrick治好James，爱James。Patrick是人类，James就爱人类。”

Patrick差点因为这句混乱的话语涌出眼泪。  
世界以利刃向他，纯粹的生灵依然愿意报之以爱。

 

春天真正地来了，满手满脚都是春的气息。森林不断生长，不停洒下绿叶。  
夜晚未知，却又那么美。

人们都说靠近森林的村子里住着凶狠的狼人，可谁也不知道他的名字。


	5. Chapter 5

８．フェティシズム（恋物癖

Patrick的耳洞发炎了，他的患处又痛又痒，化脓，渗出组织液。他涂酒精消毒，在难忍的灼痛中龇牙咧嘴。没想到原本以为早该长实了的孔洞还会感染。春天来的时候连细菌也跟着复苏。 

他午睡时梦到James，这是他第一次梦到这个家伙。他在梦中看见初次遇到James的情景，在飞往澳大利亚的飞机上。大学暑假的旅行，头一回独自出国。他坐在靠窗的位置，一个小个子的亚裔青年走过来在他旁边的位置入座，他穿着格子衫，棒球帽的帽檐压得很低，身上挎着的包和身材比起来大得有些夸张。  
年轻人对他礼貌地微笑点头，坐下之后就没再说话，像是对长途旅行早已熟稔，摘下帽子就闭上眼睛开始休息。Patrick被他露出来的耀眼红发吸引了注意，忍不住打量了起来。他皮肤黝黑像是长期在户外活动，从侧面能看到脸颊凹陷锋利的线条，Patrick好奇地在心中悄悄猜测对方的年龄和身份。  
“我脸上沾到什么了吗？”邻座的青年忽然睁开眼睛，好在他还是笑着的，也没有因为Patrick冒犯的注视而生气。  
被抓个正着的Patrick耳朵烧起来，烫得像一块火炭。

 

他梦到此处醒来，随后发现耳朵肿了，热而痒。起床之后对着镜子看，不太严重，不算要紧。  
桌子上还散落着手表的收纳盒和一些简单的首饰盒子，Patrick的目光落向其中一只紫罗兰绒面的盒子，忍不住抬手摩挲了一下。天鹅绒的料子从他的指腹底下轻柔的溜走，打开之后就能看到小小的软垫上，一颗银色三叉戟形状的耳钉躺在那儿安静闪光。  
它原本是一对的，现在只剩下单独的一边，静默无声。  
Patrick垂着脸看了会，才移开目光。

 

那是James在阿德莱德的跳蚤市场上买回来的，一对拆开，他们各戴一边。  
Patrick那年21岁，开始明白这个世界的规则又不算太懂，刚试着一个人旅行，刚遇见有趣的灵魂，刚打了耳洞。  
James那年才18岁，高中毕业。已经踏足过世界许多角落，他拍过壮阔的风景、不漂亮但美丽的人、缤纷的陆地与海洋生物。James在飞机上同他描述了许多他从未了解过的事情，从银盐时代的摄影技术讲到墨阿鸟的灭绝。  
他们聊了有一个世纪那么久，直到James困倦地靠在他肩头睡着。  
Patrick放弃了计划好的悉尼行程，跟随James一起踏上去往阿德莱德的印度太平洋号火车。  
他们在双人车厢的独立卫浴间里第一次接吻，做爱。Patrick现在还能记得James硌得他发痛的肋骨，和昏昏沉沉的水流冲刷下闪烁发亮的眼睛。James的嘴唇因为热情的吻而红肿，气喘吁吁地笑，双手从后背抚摸而下。那时，他们正经过Broken Hill，格子窗把车外大面积的绿油油的丘陵切割成极小的微型构图。

 

Patrick又在镜子前面怔怔地坐了一会。窗外的空气中翩翩飞扬着好像柳絮一般的絮状物。光影纷纷追逐，把世界戏弄得暖和起来。  
然后，太阳渐渐沉落下去。

 

也是这样金灿灿的黄昏。他和James骑车到阿市的郊外去看海。  
James捧住长焦镜头拍了很多落日和海洋，都不太满意，最后他拍了几张Patrick在夕阳下的背影他们就回到荒废的车站里坐着休息。  
他们在老旧的铁道前并肩坐了很久，说了很多无关紧要的话。  
间或有列车载着满车金黄的小麦或是某些难以辨认的矿石从眼前缓慢驶过。他那时问过James这些火车最后会开到哪里去。  
James神秘笑着，说，“我只知道它们从卡尔古利运来金矿，至于去哪，应该是去该去的地方。”像个哲学家一样。但是看到他翘起的嘴角弧度，Patrick就知道他不过是在故弄玄虚而已。

他来不及去弄清关于终点站的问题，鸣响的汽笛已经催促着他继续向前走。

那组照片在之后被洗出来，James指着其中一张Patrick回过头的身影，说：“我还是最喜欢野生的海岸，比那些商业海滩美丽百倍。看，你就像刚从海底走出来的人鱼。我可能再拍不出这么好看的人像了。”  
照片之中，暮色四合的天与海沉淀着深深浅浅的冷调的蓝和紫，从中可以看到浪潮弥散开的海水咸味，沉沉落日吻在他的鼻梁上，右耳的耳饰反射出余晖的光点。

 

经纪人打电话来说20分钟之后在楼下等他，Patrick应了好，终于站起身整理仪容，走出卧室。  
他把突然冒出的回想连同那颗再也派不上用场的银制品一股脑关在门后。  
Patrick不算太会隐藏情绪的人，但他的职业素养要求他必须做到，他也自问早就掌握了这项技巧。回到社交场合，他又变成了一个体面、和善、笑容友好的好莱坞小演员。  
他30岁，他放任自己的思念，但也能把它在心里妥帖安放。时间的冷箭嗖嗖而过，在他的额头和心脏飞速擦过留下痕迹。

酒会很沉闷，他被经纪人带着认识了几个业内人士，灯光太热香槟太冷，应酬的笑话和低度的酒一样无趣又无可避免。  
但Patrick还是喝多了，他溜进洗手间恨不得把翻江倒海的胃吐尽在马桶里，忍着恶心撑住洗手池站起来，看到镜子里死一般苍白的面孔，遥远又陌生。  
刚入行那会，他也总有应酬，经常回到家都是醉醺醺的，James在家的话就会一遍遍抚摸他的后背，等他吐完了再用热毛巾擦干净脸，最后帮他涂上金盏花味儿的婴儿霜。  
“大明星以后少喝点酒哦，对身体和皮肤都不好。”  
James总是很温柔，像包容又广阔的海洋，除了发生争执和冷战的情况。

那时两个人的关系已经紧张到如履薄冰。Patrick还在演一些不痛不痒的角色和肥皂剧本，泡进剧组就是几个月，James则是为了拍摄经常飞往国外，一走也是几个月，钻到偏僻的村落或者林子里就会十几天没有任何音讯。  
渐渐的，彼此都无力坚持。重复过无数次的爱语，已经一个接一个地在聚少离多的空洞生活中失去意义。他们的热情烧完了，像烟花燃放后剩下的空壳。  
他们最后一次亲吻和做爱，也是在Patrick喝醉的晚上。他们在浴室里吵起来，把最能戳痛对方的语句化作子弹来打一场注定只有输家的战争。最终他们哭泣着拥抱在一处，胡乱的吻着，花洒里的水落下来，湿热的水雾蔓延开。James的嘴唇如同他第一次吻他时一般红艳，但是眼睛里空空荡荡，布满雾气，他看不懂那里藏着的是怜悯还是悲伤，抑或是残缺的爱。  
Patrick崩溃到不敢再去看他的脸，他把James翻转过身按在瓷砖上从后面进入他。James的身体被热水浇透，潮湿滚烫，可Patrick却越动越冷。  
直到他全部射出来，James都没有发出半点声音，他靠住墙壁，像个支离破碎的玩偶。  
Patrick终于明白他眼睛里的是什么，不是什么愚蠢的爱或者炽热的恨，那里面什么都没有，只是虚无的黑。  
他伏在James的肩膀上，怀揣着最后一丝自欺，吻着James左耳上三叉戟形状的银制品，颤抖着问：“我们还能再回一次阿德莱德吗？”

 

不会再有阿德莱德了。他被经纪人扶进卧室躺下来时嘴里还在嘟囔着。  
经济人看到他桌面上敞开的首饰盒，笑着问：“你的耳洞不是都长实了，怎么还留着耳钉？”  
“别碰它……”他嘴里充满了酒精加胃液的苦和酸。

Patrick耳洞的炎症才刚发作，连同他对旧物不可理喻的迷恋一起，在黑夜里无声噬咬他的躯壳。


	6. Chapter 6

４１．鏡越し

“Jim——”  
James原本想让搬运工悄悄把东西搬上楼，但他的计划几乎是瞬间就被从杂物间里探出头的Patrick打断了。  
“你又买了什么？”高个子的男人走出来，拍着手上的灰尘，他看到两位工人一起抬着的大号扁平纸箱，皱起眉头。  
“哈，没什么！”James干笑一声。  
“杂物间里已经被你那些稀奇古怪的小玩意塞满了，我希望这次不是什么多余的东西。”Patrick的深邃轮廓只要不笑就会显得格外严肃。  
本来是想保密到晚上的，但暴露了也是没有办法，James只好笑嘻嘻地保证：“绝对是有用的东西！抬上去吧。”  
Patrick看着James忙前忙后地安排好一切又送走搬运工人，最后一言不发地跟着James走上楼。  
他们走进屋里，James扯下罩在大型货品上的黑色绒布，露出了这面宽大的穿衣镜。虽然只是一瞬间，James看到Patrick眉间的皱纹消失了，狭长的眼睛微微张开，展现出一个稍许惊讶的表情。

他们的身影倒映在镜子里，四周镶有古朴雕花的木框，虽然不是时髦的款式，但放在他们历史悠久的别墅的主卧里也十分融洽。这面镜子是可以让二人宽敞地并排站立也能完全映照出来的宽幅。  
James冲着镜子里的Patrick笑起来：“还不错吧？”  
“哇哦，我得承认你挑选家具的眼光还不错，咱们确实缺一个这样的大镜子用来搭配衣服。我猜它的价格不会太便宜？”Patrick又凑近了些左右照了照脸颊，他早上起床就在整理房间，下巴和两腮上没来得及整理的胡茬冒出来，在明亮的镜面上纤毫毕现。  
“事实上，只需要一张本杰明还有找零。”James挑起眉毛，十分满意自己此次成功的购物。  
“这么便宜？你确定不会有问题吗？比如说哪里有破损，或者，你知道的，也许是被诅咒过的镜子，就像血腥玛丽的故事这种。”Patrick不安地摩挲了一下木框，又绕到镜子背面去检查有没有伤痕。  
这下轮到James皱起眉头：“Patty你这样说我夜里还怎么敢起来想剧本？”  
“漆黑的夜晚，年轻的James来回在卧室里踱步，他梦游般来到镜子前，风从阳台吹进来，他手中本就十分幽暗的蜡烛一下熄灭了——”Patrick干脆绘声绘色地编起了故事。  
“快打住！”James捂住耳朵叫起来。  
而这个作弄人的坏家伙一点要打住的意思都没有，他压低了声线用怪异的腔调继续说：“镜子里是James苍白的脸，和空洞黑暗的房间，他正在警惕着，突然！咚！的一声！”Patrick冲James大声念白，发挥了感染力十足的演技。James自暴自弃地摔进床上的被子里，一边喊：“我不要听！”一边把枕头拽起来鸵鸟似的把脑袋埋了进去。  
“有这么可怕吗？你别装了！”Patrick被James过分夸张的举动逗得前仰后合，他趴过去把这位了不起的恐怖片导演从那座由被子枕头和丝质床单堆成的月白色沙丘里捞了出来。  
“我每天深夜找灵感的时候你都在打呼噜好嘛，当然不知道夜晚真正的恐怖之处！”James抗议道，“你可得补偿我饱受惊吓的心情，坏蛋Patty！”

 

如果James说的补偿就是这个，Patrick还真是没有料到。

他坐在床沿，望向正对四柱床的穿衣镜中的自己。运动短裤连同内裤一起被剥下，褪到脚踝处。视线再往上，是James不知从哪里找来的园艺用的绳索，Patrick发誓他在杂物间忙活了一早上都没见过这东西。绳子从腿弯处绕了一圈缚住膝盖。他的双腿以完全打开的状态被固定，私处因为镜子的缘故全部被展示出来。他户外运动时晒红的皮肤因为羞耻的画面而泛出更多火焰般的镉红色，把园艺绳索的墨绿对比得十分惹眼。  
“Jim……你这个兴趣就有点变态了……”他轻飘飘地说着，感觉脸上的火烧得又旺了些。  
“兴趣变态的是谁啊？”James坐到Patrick身旁，手从膝盖抚弄到大腿内侧，引来掌中皮肉颤巍巍的抖动，他又握住了Patrick半勃起的阴茎，笑起来，“Patty明明很喜欢吧，刚才不还说这是很不错的镜子？”  
“你是在歪曲我的话，双关大师！”Patrick的手已经被向后绑在一起，只能晃动肩膀表示异议。  
James从侧面环抱他的腰，手臂伸到被打开的脚之间，又摸到性器下面的入口。James的手指相当冷，被冰冷的指尖慢慢潜入身体，Patrick小口地吸气忍耐。手指向前方移动，细微的刺激就会在体内向上攀爬，裸露的腰也跟着动了。  
“天呐，Patty我应该把这个拍下来！”James目不转睛地盯着眼前嵌进木框里的画面，快起来的手指动作带出隐约的肠壁的火红，他对这一抹美妙色彩发出强烈的赞叹。  
“喂…别说了……”  
Patrick头一回体验这样的不安全感，像是在看一场主演是自己的色情片，镜头里软趴趴的屁股完全接受了James的手指，蠢动着，而他的阴茎因为肠道的刺激硬挺地立在那儿，从顶端溢出的前液凝成一颗晶亮的水珠。这场面清晰得像个近距离的大特写。他偏过头，不愿再去直面自己。  
“Patty不看了吗？”James抽出手指。Patrick还没来得及感受失落，又被James拉起脚腕，把下身更多地露出来。绳子错位产生摩擦使他从喉咙里挤出疼痛的悲鸣。  
导演温柔地拥抱了他，但这也只是短暂的喘息，Patrick眼看着James撑起身子从床头柜里拿出了他熟悉的玩具。  
比手指强烈得多的巨大刺激被一下子深入到肠道里面，被捆绑的身体大幅度地弹起来，压回去时整个床架都发出迟钝的声音，伴随他高亢的呻吟一起。

但是比这些响动更大的，是马达的声音。James按下开关，紧绷的振动被深深地埋进里面，电流四散从他的屁股一直窜到四肢。留在体外的那部分粉红色的橡胶尾巴迅速画出圆圈，似乎想要更加深入地钻进去。

“怎么办？我有些累了，想歇一会，你先尽情享受。”James突然抱起手臂不打算再动作。  
“哎，喂……！”Patrick明知他是故意的，在脑海里已经咬牙切齿骂了许多句，但他只剩下喘息的力气，粗乱的呼吸声和从体内回响的振动声缠绕在一块。  
镜子里不堪入目的姿态使Patrick闭上眼睛，手脚被束住无法逃离，这成了他最后回避的手段。但是身体内部的火热让不再被触碰的表面变得更加空虚。他扭着腰磨蹭，汗水浸在皱巴巴的床单上晕湿了一大片暗色水痕。  
被道具逼得走投无路，他最后还是放下羞耻心开口，声音都变得模糊破碎：“Jim……亲亲我……”

镜子里的James笑起来，像个终于得到心动玩具的小孩。他坐过来，抚摸着Patrick被汗水沾湿的脸颊，擦干额头和眼角的水分，又趴下去吻在脖子上用力吸吮，留下暗红的痕迹。  
也许是十分满意残留的证据，James就好似享受着美味好几次在那里吸附，种下吻痕。  
Patrick轻轻地哼出好听的音节。透过镜子看见Patrick露出放心的表情简直一点也不好玩，James马上又想作弄他，双手移向Patrick的乳头，用手指腹摩擦，竖起指甲刮蹭。  
“呜！”他立刻就因为刺激丢失了力气，差点侧翻过去，被折磨的乳头通红地充血。  
“Patty痛吗？我来帮你。”James明知故问，随后把脑袋埋进他的胸口轻柔地舔弄起来。Patrick的胸部一直都异常敏感，James非常清楚怎么让这副身体舒服到极限，虽然仅仅靠乳头就够了，但他还是伸出手探到下面去摆弄起按摩棒。

那根东西一下子被推了进去，仿真的顶端正好压在前列腺上，因为胸口处甜美的唇舌而疏忽大意的Patrick又发出了惊叫。  
尖利的快感推挤着他朝朦胧的边界漂去，欲望快把他撕成两半，他的阴茎兴奋地抖着，没有经过抚慰就已颤动着流淌出精液。  
Patrick被James用玩具搞到了前列腺高潮。而体内的东西被余韵绞得更紧，持续不断地刺激麻木的身体。

Patrick的视线被泪水模糊，他看到镜子中湿漉漉的影子，两脚全开，肚子沾满了刚射出的精液，脸被泪水和口水弄得乱七八糟，胸口和脖子到处都是艳丽的吻痕。怎么说都是过于糟糕的画面。  
他把重心都依赖在James的胳膊上，疲倦地垂下头。  
James帮他解开绳子，轻巧地去抚慰那些被勒出来的淤痕，又说：“对了，你知道的吧？血腥玛丽还可以占卜姻缘，你可以从镜子里看到未来的另一半。”  
“嗯？”Patrick对于突兀的话题不解地眨眨眼。  
“我们现在已经看到占卜结果啦。”James笑着指指镜子里的两个人影。

“但现在还早，我的另一半还得帮帮我解决问题。”James拉着Patrick的手去摸自己的牛仔裤。  
他笑起来的眼睛在镜中也有非常清晰的狡黠的光。


	7. Chapter 7

３９．コスプレ（cosplay

 

黄昏已经平息，巨大黑暗的夜幕展开了，而外面大厅里辉煌的浮夸照明把夜晚远远隔绝于室外。光芒底下是音乐夹杂喧哗人声的节奏波动，有如阵阵浪潮，连他们藏身的这个单独隔间也随之颤动。

窗帘把赌场的热闹景象挡在房间之外，也隐藏着沙发上依偎着的身躯，Patrick靠在沙发上试图缓解后背紧绷的酸痛，漏出腰身的短款衬衫、漆皮短裤和紧巴巴的网袜显然不算什么舒适的装扮。年轻人虽然早该习惯这身工作制服，但他该死的每一秒都在思念家里的棉质T恤和松紧腰带的休闲长裤。

“真是吵死了！就不能让人好好睡一下，他们挑的曲子还是这么没有品味。”嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨声传来。  
他低头去看趴在自己身上享受着平静拥抱的男人，忍不住催促他：“客人们都在等着你坐庄呢，我们得露面了，James。”  
被称作James的青年，脸上全是恍惚的倦怠，手掌无意识地抚上Patrick露出来的细腻腰身。他抬起头来，轻轻触碰了bunny boy的脸颊，在耳边哼出语句：“喔，让那些赌徒多玩一会别的又不会死……而我现在不吻吻我的小兔兔就要死了。”  
听惯了发牌手的甜言蜜语，Patrick并不为之所动，他画了细致眼线的鲜亮眼睛眨了眨，灯光从眨动着的睫毛隙缝之间洒落下来，眼皮上波光粼粼的金棕亮片像光的尘屑。漂亮的bunny boy捧住眼前这张索吻的脸，及时预防了唇妆被破坏。  
“一个多小时才画好妆，不是为了让你在上班之前就弄乱！”  
“今天扮得这么好看，嘴唇涂成丝绒蛋糕又不给我碰，是什么新鲜酷刑吗？”James气哼哼地把整个脑袋的重量都搭在Patrick的手掌里，也不顾被挤得嘟起来的脸此刻看起来有多可笑，用下巴无赖地磨蹭拖住自己的手心，又在对方绵软的腰间来回摸起来，“和我做吧，Patty！”  
Patrick怕痒地蜷起身体，最终还是被这个男人打败了，只能笑着说：“你想做是可以，但有个条件……”

 

现在，一切都像个滑稽录像了，你在视频网站可以看着傻乐一下午的那种。James戴着Patrick的兔子耳朵发箍，发胶固定好的头发从压住的边缘又坚韧不拔地翘起来。  
Patrick紧咬下唇，身体因为强忍的笑意而颤抖。  
“怎么说呢，竟然有种莫名其妙的适合。”Patrick说完终于忍不住哈哈大笑。  
“喂！不许再笑了！”James吼起来，眼角也全是轻快笑纹。

 

失去耳朵的兔子真的很快就笑不出来了。他仰躺在沙发之上，被羞恼地扑过来的James按在那儿，向下看去也只能看到伏在身下的毛茸茸的脑袋上跟随动作细碎抖动的黑色绒布耳朵。  
盲目感官里全是唇舌的舔弄，James的口腔湿润温暖，缓慢地用舌头抚慰顶端，没有办法吞入口中的部分，又用手去撸动。发牌手的指尖有一层薄茧，长期练习牌技的手指灵活得像是附有法术。  
Patrick漂浮在动荡的长河之中，浪潮起伏，水声像是妖精的低语。他略微抬起视线一看，和脸上浮现出笑容的James彼此注视，眼神非比寻常地热烈，快要将他煮沸。

 

界限将近，低沉的闷热沙哑的声音消融在音乐的轰鸣里。Patrick留恋地挪动臀部，让James坐回沙发上，然后撑起膝盖跨坐到James的腿上。  
“噢？你打算在上面？今天倒是不嫌累了？”James挑挑眉毛。  
Patrick从牙缝里挤出哼的一声，慢慢脱掉短裤，黑色T-back就展现出来。Patrick用手指分开已经被James照顾妥当的松软入口，一只手放在James的肩膀上支撑着，慢慢地沉下身体。  
插入的瞬间，压倒性的快乐环绕身体，Patrick禁不住仰面喘出呜咽，睫毛底下漫出的星光，分不清是泪水还是妆品的色泽。大概是被鲜艳画面煽动了吧，James贴上Patrick的嘴唇，开始律动。  
被深深地吻，舌头缠绕，吸吮。皮肉互相碰撞的淫乱声音塞满房间。

James几乎醉在热切的吻里，唇膏有着若有似无的花卉香气和天鹅绒的触感。James解开Patrick的衬衫纽扣，脸贴近胸口，用力吸住了他的乳头。皮肤很快被他嘴巴沾染上的唇膏转印出乱糟糟的红痕，像小孩子恣情的涂鸦画。  
“这里也画好漂亮的妆了。”James呼哧呼哧的笑起来，耳朵也随之歪倒在一边。  
Patrick喘着粗气，伸手去扶岌岌可危的兔耳朵，他想笑又被身下滚热的家伙顶得腰腹酸软浑身颤抖。  
James似乎已经厌倦了扮演兔子的游戏，一把将发箍拿下来戴回了Patrick的头上，说：“还是你适合这个。”他的大兔子又变回来了。

两个人都像喝醉了酒，摇摇晃晃地彼此推挤前进。  
快感层层叠叠地往上爬，爬到发麻的头顶，那里的头发已经被汗水浸透，爬到最高处终于像是再也无法支撑的积木塔轰然倾颓。James皱紧眉头搂紧了Patrick的后背激烈地顶弄起来，在发出残缺低语的瞬间，射进了他的屁股。Patrick很快也达到了高潮，他哆嗦着把精液喷到James的手里，而下面的腔道还紧紧地咬住James的东西，直到发牌手感觉自己再也射不出更多。

 

他们推开玻璃门，光鲜夺目地走进深沉夜色，休息室的甜蜜魔法像是消失了，水晶吊灯的光线吸走人们的狂热和欲望变得更加耀眼迷人又面目可憎。

赌徒们穿梭在各个桌前，或狂喜或哀嚎，或把目光黏在端着托盘提供酒水的漂亮兔女郎和兔子男孩身上。

而在James牵着Patrick的手出现后，大厅里全部的注意力都集中在他们身边。  
“这是谁啊？怎么大家都在看？”新来的赌客问身边的朋友，又说，“这黄皮小子旁边的兔子还真辣！”说完又冲着他们吹了个轻佻口哨。  
“如果我是你就不会去打那个兔子的主意，那个小个子是全Vegas最厉害的庄家，而他是他的专属服务生。”男人的同伴伸手拦住了他。  
男人嚷嚷着有什么了不起的，转头刚好对上落座在牌桌之后的亚裔男人远远望来的视线，漆黑的眼睛眯成狭长冰冷的刀刃。客人心有余悸地背过身再也不敢面对那一桌的方向。  
James伸出手带动bunny boy的腰让他坐到自己手边的凳子上，轻轻对他说：“刚才那个粗鲁的货色今晚死定了。”旋即又恢复如常的温和面容，开始掌控新一轮的赌局。他的大兔子无论何时都会给他带来好运气。  
但人们不知道的是，这位百战百胜的冷酷发牌手，就在刚才还戴着兔耳朵对着他的幸运男兔卖俏耍赖。  
Patrick 歪头对他的好搭档回以悄声：“那就让他把底裤都输在这吧。”他扶正了自己的耳朵发箍，挺直后背，心满意足地对牌桌上每一位玩家展露出漂亮的职业微笑。


	8. Chapter 8

９．痴漢

 

 

Patrick最近有一个非常在意的人，用在意这个词来说可能不太准确，因为——

他拿出手机仔细欣赏起锁屏上的面孔，不算特别英俊出挑的亚裔男人，在Alpha里绝对是过分瘦小的体格。但他有好闻的雪松和坚果味道，Patrick第一次在上班途中的地铁里遇到这个男人时差点因为美味的气息当场发情，还是在他服用过抑制剂的情况下。

他夹紧屁股忍耐着生殖腔突然涌出的黏液，默默记下了Alpha上车的站点和时间。他那么好闻，却没有一个O注意到他，这简直不可理喻。Patrick兴奋地快要对那些低头看手机和报纸的麻木白领Omega们大喊：“你们的鼻子瞎了吗？”

Patrick后来就能常常在地铁里碰到这位Alpha了，因为某些“巧合的偶遇”。他会不经意地坐到他对面，偷拍下Alpha低头打盹的一大清早的疲惫面容，又或者在拥挤的人群里假装大意用胳膊蹭到Alpha提着公文包的手背再悄悄释放一点点自己奶酪味的酸甜信息素。

所以，这已经不能算“在意”了，是完完全全的跟踪狂行为。

但他无法克制自己去尾随这个香喷喷的Alpha，仅仅是现在想起他的气味和他坐下时牛仔裤包裹着的瘦削双腿间鼓起的那一大包，Patrick就忍不住面红耳赤起来，只能用力夹了几下大腿来缓解酥麻的情潮。

 

今天的人也很多，他明明跟着Alpha进入同一节车厢，一转眼就被推挤到角落里失去了爱神的踪影。四面八方的挤压让他淹没在人群中，努力够到根扶手好不容易稳住重心，Patrick调整呼吸稍微让自己站得舒服些，却突然感受到了屁股上传来的异样触感，像在确认弧度似的划着圈。

Omega挪了点位置，触碰又紧跟而来。没错，这是别人的手，有人在切切实实地摸他的屁股。他不敢回头去看，但也没有闻到任何信息素的气味。犯人把自己藏得很好。

拥挤不堪的密闭空间里，想逃也逃不掉。Patrick为了从恶劣的手掌里逃跑扭动身体，但并没有起到积极作用，抚摸着屁股的手很快伸到胯间。

“唔……”

隔一层西装裤布料的外阴被轻轻揉搓，手指故意朝缝隙里戳弄。Patrick被羞耻心和愤怒驱使，脸一下子热得滚烫。即使扯开那只手，又立刻附上来。

人群之间的体味和汗味熏进鼻子里，Patrick嫌恶地歪着脸，咬紧牙关。他想大喊求救，却又因为耻辱的感觉忐忑不定。

正犹豫时，身后的手搭上了皮带扣。咔嚓的金属的摩擦声刺进大脑，再也无法忍受了，如果一个Omega被发现在众人面前被脱掉裤子……

在他求救之前，被舌尖舔上耳朵，湿哒哒的触感从耳垂侵入到耳道口，濡湿的水声让他头皮发麻。灵活的手拉开了皮带，甚至拉链也拉开了。Patrick在剧烈摇晃的车内竭尽全力保护自己的身体，但他的慌张让一切都无济于事。

“别动，会让你舒服的。”这私语声出口的同时，Omega闻到了森林里松果的香味，仅仅一星半点信息素的泄露就把他钉在原地动弹不得。

是他！Patrick差点从喉咙里惊叫出声。

 

“而且，你，也很喜欢我吧？每天都在偷拍我吧？”低语里夹着促狭笑意，手轻易地伸进内裤里，马上被握住了阴茎。Patrick身体僵硬，如遭雷击，手臂上酥酥麻麻地浮起鸡皮疙瘩。

“不……不是的！”用力抓住Alpha的手臂心虚地否定着。

Alpha在他耳朵旁边轻轻地笑了，像是嘲讽，手上动作更加激烈。

勃起的顶端开始渗出滑溜溜的前液，他的生殖腔也跟着渗出一股热流，滴滴答答的透明黏液落在地板上。

“在这么多人面前还能流这么多水，看来真是够欲火中烧的。平时会想着我自慰吗？跟踪狂先生？”

 

Patrick因为露骨的话语，痛苦又难耐地紧闭双眼，脑子里全是混沌不清的回响。

“看起来像个一板一眼的社会型Omega，但却意外地变态啊。还没碰呢，里面就发洪水了？你可得忍住千万别发情，不然一车的Alpha都要来干你的。”他的手触碰到生殖腔的入口，那里已经充血湿透，并且煽情地鼓动着。

不对。我不是变态。我只是喜欢你的味道啊。为什么会这样呢？Omega鼻腔深处突然酸涩起来，眼眶里泛出泪水。

Alpha根本没打算再仔细探索，腰被紧紧抓住后，就立刻被坚硬的东西顶了进来。Omega被压在地铁的门上，完全地插入了。他流着眼泪，放弃抵抗，不知是出于对跟踪行为的赎罪心理，还是Alpha的阴茎让他太过舒服的缘由。

粗长的家伙塞满了生殖腔，他的神经跳动着，全部的感官都集中在那儿。抽动发出淫秽的水声，即使在热闹的空间里，因为过分集中的注意力也能够听得十分清晰。

Patrick紧咬嘴唇从喉咙里发出小小的哼声，努力压制住信息素的爆发，他的腺体突突跳动像是心脏的轰鸣。

稀薄的奶酪味还是逃出来，Alpha顶得更快了，一边用鼻尖去深吸他后颈溢出的气味。

 

Omega被快速的腰振操得腿软到快要站不住，大腿直打哆嗦，顺着腿根流下来许多来自腔道的液体，他感觉自尊也快流光了。

“我有点想射了。”Alpha气喘吁吁地在背后说。

“别……求你，别在里面……”Patrick悄声哀求，他扭过头用朦胧的泪眼去看Alpha，男人头顶的红色发丝在泪水里模糊成冰冷燃烧的火焰，恐怖和不安的设想占据了他的思绪。

“不行，我要射了。”

Alpha无情地拒绝，他抓紧Patrick饱满的屁股，阴茎在Omega肚子里痉挛着鼓胀成结。

注入腔口的热度让Patrick身体僵直，头脑昏沉，箍紧了他肚子的手冷得像是冰块，贴在滚热的皮肤上仿佛随时会融掉。

身体里的结慢慢消掉，Alpha一下子拔出了阴茎。Patrick失去支持，整个人倒在门上。粘糊糊的体液在地板上身体上沾得到处都是。Alpha重新拥住他，恍惚中感觉到他同样在发抖，但自己的身体已经不受控制，只能虚软地伏在门上。仍是掉泪，大概是所有的委屈都哭尽了才罢休。

裤子被穿好摆弄整齐，Alpha又轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。Patrick从模糊的视野中看到了手机上的画面。

屏幕里展现出Omega被后入的姿态，和陷进情欲里的好看脸蛋。

“删掉它！”

对于Patrick的惊慌，Alpha只是浮现出愉快的笑容，说：“那么，跟踪狂先生和我交往怎么样呢？我总在同一时间在那一站上车。哦，我忘了，你早就知道的。”

 

Patrick的虹膜里映满了这个男人意气风发的笑脸。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

１４．69

 

 

Patrick望向台下，整个视野里是昏沉的空间。黑色是空洞的阴影，成排的焦茶色是剧院的座椅，红色——红色是James的发梢和格子衬衫，高度的饱和成为浑浊场景里异常夺目的色块。

瘦削的男人抱臂坐在观众席间，黑边眼镜上反射有他无法忽视的光。

Patrick的手掌握紧了，额头上很快出了一层薄汗，向前弯下腰完成一个僵硬的鞠躬。他十八岁，懵懂又无助，第一次正式面试角色，紧张正在谋杀他的神经。

他的同伴告诉他今天的评委是资深的导演。而没有人能告诉他为什么，这位神色严肃的评委，昨晚还和他厮磨在夜色里。

 

 

他在咖啡店里遇见James，秋日午后的天空是漂白后的蓝。推开玻璃门后，响起一阵铃声。

“欢迎光临。”坐在柜台后的男生冲他起打招呼。并不特别的亚洲面孔，肤色白皙的温和的脸。戴着黑框眼镜，身材消瘦，一时看不出年龄，也许是打工的学生。男生的漆黑眸子对上Patrick的视线便马上偏过头，像是不太擅长对视似的垂下眼帘把注意力放回柜台摊开的写满密密麻麻文字的纸张上。

Patrick只好自己看起墙面上的菜单。

“想喝什么呢？需要推荐吗？”柜台里的男生又开口了，声音清脆，高音的部分听起来甚至像个没有变声的小孩。

“嗯……冰淇淋拿铁？”Patrick歪着头犹豫了一下，又补充道：“少加奶和糖吧。我明天有个重要的面试，还是控制一下。”大男孩说完又不好意思地咧嘴笑起来，门牙闪出可爱的光泽。

“没有问题，祝你面试顺利。”店员也露出轻柔的笑，嘴角的弧度意外地迷人。

 

 

Patrick更意想不到的是那张迷人的嘴巴在几个小时后会吻上自己的唇，慢慢将他喉咙里的细碎的声音全部咽入喉咙。他们拥吻着倒在酒店的床上，床垫发出迟钝的摩擦声。

小个子压在他身上用眼神吻他，温和地问：“和男人做过吗？”

 

如同一颗滚烫的石子投入他颤抖不已的心脏，Patrick愣愣地摇摇头。他睁着眼睛，能看见James柔和、年轻的眉目。这个亚裔男人和Patrick那种轮廓分明的英俊不同，如果只看外表，会以为是可爱小男孩的类型。

他误以为的“小男孩”再度压上他的嘴唇，伸出舌尖掠过他的唇缝，又探究进去缠绕湿热的舌头，带着咖啡的苦涩和坚果的缠绵。这是一个比云朵还要软绵绵的深吻，湿漉漉的水分让这团云快要滴下雨点，分开的时候，James的下唇上还有一点湿润的星光。

James的唇舌和青涩外表比起来简直成熟太多，热情的舔吻一直往下深入，把他带进漩涡的底层。

 

James转过身趴在他身上，Patrick视线前方就是形状小巧的屁股。阴茎被含进去，加上手指的抚慰，舌头和手都没有节制似的令Patrick呼吸艰难，滚烫体温发酵后产生美妙体感，从两个人缠绕的肢体中绽出蓬勃的热量。

“只有我自己忙活也太不公平了吧！”James放开他的性器扭过头用潮湿的眼睛看过来，摘掉眼镜之后的模糊眼神像是一个雾蒙蒙的清晨。

Patrick面红耳赤地摸到James内裤里已经半勃起的欲望雏形，学着James的动作慢慢地从顶端含进嘴里，用舌头试探着舔弄。

“呜——你学得真快，模仿大师。”James从胸腔深处挤出呻吟。

Patrick感觉到碾着下体的舌头，于是配合的张开腿。诱惑的手指与湿滑唾液融为一体，从亲吻的间隙中滑入他的体内，新奇又愉快的气息充满了他。像是温室里的植物，喷溅出闪闪发光的鲜嫩汁液。

他张开眼睛，顶灯打着骨朵的暖黄在他眼前绽放，光线的花瓣洒下来怒放着把他淹没。Patrick在刺眼的光里不可思议地战栗、失神。

 

 

年轻的新手演员现在正站在台上，聚光灯的热度让他不断回想起昨晚曼妙的，海市蜃楼般的灯光。

 

“所以，让我们看看这位小伙子准备了什么表演？哦，Patrick，你打算表演一段模仿？我相信你可以做得很好。”

一直表情冷峻的面试评委从厚厚一沓简历中抬起头，终于笑了笑，道出不为旁人知晓的隐秘双关。


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

３３.不倫

  

房间空了。

James抱膝蹲下盯着白色的方形宠物床垫发怔。床垫和小狗的毛色相似，经常容易让人看花眼以为狗狗和布料融为一体。但现在小家伙确实不在，他从浴室一路找到储藏室，翻遍了公寓都没见它的身影。

“Dylan？”他喊了几声仍然没有回应，焦虑密密麻麻地爬满了手臂，那团毛绒绒的雪白毛球才叼着红色的心形抱枕从沙发底下窜出来，犹如找回了他高悬的忧心。

James叹了口气起身的时候膝盖酸痛，伴着些微的眩晕。

尽管他不说，但他常常惧怕分离和终结，因此谨小慎微，是从父亲的葬礼那天起形成的行为模式。那年James十四岁，在那之前他无所畏惧。

 

晚上的见面也不太愉快。

他的恋人总是很粗糙，大大咧咧地笑，脱掉的袜子随便扔在地板上，来不及刮胡子就出现在公司会议甚至搭错领带的颜色。

而今天，他忘记摘掉戒指。

在James注意到的下一刻，Patrick也顺着视线察觉到左手无名指上反射出冷光的婚戒。大个子的男人飞快背手到身后，对James小心翼翼地笑了笑。

 

James与他第一份工作的部门主管在一起三个月了。这个男人有好看的蓝眼睛，厚实的胸膛，公式一般完美和谐的鼻子，还会在欢迎会时在台上唱好听的歌。

所以他总愿意纵容他的粗心大意，可这种触及伤疤的事情除外。

他的恋人是别人的丈夫，这种俗套又矛盾重重的关系大概不会预留什么美好结局。他们的爱情剧本大多数时候看起来风平浪静，但也不可避免要在特定的时间里直面落满肮脏尘屑的真实后台。

  
Patrick靠近他，略带讨好地说：“我带了寿司和炒面的外卖，还有你喜欢的那个牌子的冰淇淋……”James看到他再次举起手里的包装袋时，戒指已经偷偷去掉，露出一小截太阳晒不到的苍白戒痕。在他还没想出用什么词汇来合理表达情绪时，Patrick就凑过来吻了他，太急迫，太慌乱。Patrick把他整个抵在墙上，结实的手困住他，也顾不上理会他明显的抗拒，反而任性地伸出舌头朝唇缝内部探，手也顺着腰往T恤下摆里面摸。

唇与掌心充满暧昧可疑的诱惑，James被弄得兴奋起来，从嘴里哼出软弱的声音。但顷刻间理智又回来，冷漠地推开对方，他夺过男人手里的袋子抛下掷地有声的一句：“先吃饭。”

 

James逆着光，后背上全是沙发的热度。冰淇淋化了一点，温吞的凉意含进嘴里没滋没味。Dylan蹲在矮桌旁边用玻璃弹珠一样圆滚滚的黑眼睛渴望他的甜品。

“你今天回家吗？”James抬眼说出今天的第二句话，把最后一口用勺子挖干净，指了指房间角落里的宠物碗，小绒球就乖乖跑去吃自己的晚餐了。

“不回去，又吵架了。”Patrick伸出手指在James的指尖轻轻碰过，带着示好的亲昵。

客厅的灯并不亮，电视里的光在男人的蓝色虹膜里染上闪烁跳跃的光斑。

James对Patrick笑笑，想起他们第一次接吻。

 

 

Patrick也是坐在电视机前面，漂亮的面孔映上陆离光点。那是他们第三次一起出差开会，他的主管不小心把酒店房间定成了大床房。

那晚的餐前酒太浓郁又或者黑朗姆栗子冰淇淋醉人，Patrick的香水的后调是香草和杏仁，整个人就像一罐甜滋滋的牛奶糖。心神软弱不堪的时刻，诱惑发生了。

他坐在那儿，半边身子浸泡在夜色里，认真的表情也很迷人。即使是最虔诚的禁欲主义者恐怕也无法免于堕落的诱惑，James觉得自己几乎就要爱上他。这突然冒出来的无稽想法被否定之前，James已经意乱情迷地先枕上了Patrick的肩头。他的拥抱像一滩泥沼，James像要陷入对方身体里一样越沉越深。

 

他也问过他：“没有关系吗？不如就到这里为止……”

 Patrick就拿蜜一样眼神瞧他，大自己4岁的男人，露出可怜相来却先让他心碎。

明明就是他先来招惹，这样稍加考虑，香甜的香水、暧昧的玩笑、甚至陌生城市最初的夜晚，说不定全是混浊陷阱。

 

对待这种狡猾大人，不能心软。James不动声色地抽回手指，把冰淇淋盒子丢进垃圾桶，按捺下胸腔里心脏剧烈的跳动挺直后背问Patrick：“如果太太发现你出轨，你会怎么办？”

这问句让Patrick的一直晶亮的眼睛发生变化，转瞬即逝的黯淡又很快被隐藏起来，男人偏过头假装去看Dylan吃东西。他坐在James的懒人沙发里，因为过分柔软的填充物而体态松懈，看起来沮丧极了。James的身体深处被什么揪住，不得不用尽力气抵抗疼痛。

“我会离婚，我已经打算离婚了，Jim……”Patrick的声音也像他垂下的头一般低沉。

这是他第一次说出这个词，James从没像今天这么强烈地觉得这是一个多么残忍的问题，残忍到把自己的喉咙也割得破碎，连一句敷衍的“我知道了”都应不上来。他抿紧嘴唇，脸部线条在背光的空间里显得摇摇欲坠。

 

 

一切都剥离于卧室的门扉，它紧紧合上，仿佛刚才酸涩的气氛被隔离开就能被消灭殆尽。拥抱和亲吻让感官几近溺毙在无意识的乱潮中。

 

Patrick用手抚着James锁骨之下的吻痕，他们痕迹总是留得很小心。但James却反常地大胆，用牙齿在对方的脖子上咬出红印。Patrick有些无所适从：“明早还有会议要开的。”

“你现在还想着开会？”James喘得厉害，眼角全是兴奋的水光，身体也红透了。他笑着用腿一下一下地磨蹭Patrick的腰间。

细瘦的脚腕被轻易抓住抬起，整个下体就暴露在外。被进入时James咬在了Patrick的肩头，留下一个完整的牙印。他哑了声音说疼。

Patrick的额头滑下汗滴，顺着骨骼的线条凝在鼻尖。他缓缓用唇触过James的，接着探进了舌尖。他摩挲着他汗湿的鬓角和通红的发梢，又轻吻微微隆起的随喘息而起伏胸膛。Patrick耐心摆动着腰，轻喘着发出呢喃。

James渐渐打开身体，他根本挣脱不掉Patrick的温柔沼泽，愈是用力挣扎自救愈是沉入粘稠潭底。

下半身黏得一塌糊涂，高潮的精液来不及干又混上新一轮的前列腺液。侧向一边的脸弥漫开潮红，湿润的黑眼睛里渗出快感的水分。

层层堆叠在痛楚之上的欢愉，渗进模糊的卧室边界。柔情的性事给人一种一切世事都无关紧要的错觉，像是一个假象。这出不好笑的喜剧遮盖住他的视野，James合上眼睛替糟糕戏码拉上幕布。眼前充满了水一般冰凉的黑，没有任何光线能够穿透它。

 

 

清晨被手机闹铃吵醒，旁边的Patrick朦胧地哼一声又翻个身享受被子的温暖。James眨了几下眼睛视线仍然七零八落。

他们清醒后在枕头间拥抱接吻，Patrick轻抚他长出柔细胡渣的下巴，James紧紧抓住Patrick的背心下摆，褶皱像波纹从他手心涌出，抚不平。

坐在沙发上喝下Patrick煮好的咖啡时，James才发现他喜欢的那个心形抱枕被Dylan咬破了，永固红的布料底下絮絮的棉花松动着冒出来。

 

仿佛一个拙劣结局的瓦解。

 


	11. Chapter 11

３０．テレフォンセックス（电话sex

 

 

James进新剧组的关系又将有很长时间不能见面，Patrick从分别的第一天就开始牵挂起他的恋人。

这事说来格外肉麻，Patrick也不爱把想念挂在嘴边。想听他的声音，却为了保证导演本来就少得可怜的睡眠时间，尽量避免太长的通话，短暂问候就作罢。   
顺利吗？明天几点开工？好好休息吧。  
寥寥几句，心头百转千回的沟沟壑壑只化作不响。

  
洗完澡躺回床上，Patrick舒展身体在轻柔床单上舒服地打了个哈欠。手机放在耳边，混杂了电流声的带笑嗓音搔进耳朵里，如温柔拥抱。  
“我刚到外景地的酒店。阿布扎比太美了，你知道的，真想你也来看看这里的海。今天怎么样Patty？”James的剧组开机已经过了一周，想到接下来的漫长分离，Patrick不由得咽下一口叹息。

之后轻轻地说了白天发生的事，晨跑时遇到朋友、狗狗们抢玩具差点咬起来、晚餐的牛排煎得成功等你回来再做给你。都是细枝末节的东西，James也听得认真，不时回应他。

“那我现在就开始期待美味，太折磨人啦！”电话对面有瓶罐碰撞的清脆，最后是易拉罐拉环的金属声。  
“红牛？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“直觉。”  
“你在我房间装了监视摄像头？”  
“我又不是你，Jimmy。”  
“嗯？我也不会这样吧？虽然我挺想的。”  
“你在笑什么？”Patrick笑着问。  
“你怎么又知道了？”  
“嗯——摄像头？”  
“果然还是装上了吧！哈哈哈！”James爽朗地笑起来。

想象出一张熟悉的笑脸。眯着眼睛在自己旁边的，手臂托着脑袋侧躺的James慢慢溶解在温暖黑暗的虚无之中。

“好想早点见到你。”James倒像是读心一般先把他的心声描述出来，甜蜜低语令他手臂上一瞬间爬满细密的战栗。

“Patty不这么想吗？”听筒传来催促。  
“当然想啊。”Patrick按捺住苦涩翻了个身，吐出一口长长的呼气。  
“喂喂，怎么了？”  
“没什么……”  
“想我了？想着我在做？”  
“哈？”  
“我现在正在想着Patty，已经硬了。想亲你，把舌头伸到你的嘴里、身体上，想舔你……”James故意压低声音。

渴望攀上他的身体，Patrick能听到理性的弦啪的一声崩断的回响，不禁并拢双腿缓缓地磨蹭了一下。  
“别这样，我要挂了……”Patrick甚至能想象到James双眼咕噜噜转动时的神采和嘴角玩味的笑。神经若有似无地被欲望抚触，性器很快抬起头来。  
“已经开始了吗？”  
“没……”只剩下多余的嘴硬，手已经探到裤子里面抚慰起盲目又酥痒的勃起。  
“我帮你吧，你看，先去摸一摸顶上，有没有变湿？床头柜里那瓶新的润滑剂要用吗？”  
“不用了，你快睡觉！明天还要早起！”  
“真想亲亲你可爱的屁股。”  
“唔……快闭嘴吧……”调情像是火上浇油。  
“其实想挂电话可以直接挂的，所以Patty也很想听不是吗？”James哼出笑声，他总能精准地操控，把人自然引诱入他精巧的捕兽笼之中。

Patrick低下眼睛，低声喷出鼻息，感觉从耳膜到下身，电流沿着血管游荡。

迷人的夜色从窗户流泻而下，淌进卧室里面，搅拌上闪闪发亮的灯光。电话两头的空气都变得热切，呼吸如流体一般渗入房间，和他的身体交融。

喘息和触碰与夜晚的无声合为一体。

“你要往里面摸了，放松……”James的低语紧紧揪住他的心脏。  
Patrick把灼热的额头抵在枕头上，身体全是胀满的几乎要溢出的快感。

他们的卧室有好闻清爽的气味，柔顺剂的清香。Patrick甜蜜地叹了几口气，想起无数个晚上James的拥抱和吻。

他会在被窝里安静地握住他的手心。

 

“就像我的手在你身体。”

就像你的手在我身体。

 


	12. Chapter 12

３８．輪姦

 

 

Patrick看向夜空，几乎没有星星。这座城市和这个国家里许多城市没什么不同，繁荣、忙碌、拥挤，肮脏。窄巷里的黑天被高墙割成细窄的条状，若能一跃而上，可以看见苍白的、被夜景燃亮的天空边界。

他已经没有机会起来，他被紧紧压制住，节奏猛烈的撞击从身体深处把他钉在粗粝的水泥地面。即使他在Omega里绝对属于高挑的类型，肌肉力量在三个粗野的Alpha面前也毫无用武之地。Omega丰腴的身体令罪犯更加兴奋，插入的动作单一持续，下半身被体液黏得一塌糊涂。

他的额头在挣扎时撞到墙上，现在还在眩晕，Alpha们身上的汗味烟臭和恶心低俗的信息素的气味令他从胃里直反酸。手臂抓破的地方还在痛疼，而这一切都比不上腔道里的触感。他咬紧牙关，试图抵抗疼痛和耻辱，眼泪涌上通红的眼眶。

“你看他哭了，哈哈哈哈，快去给他点好吃的！”趴在他身上干得起劲的领头Alpha努努嘴，示意一旁看戏的男人过来。那个混蛋撸动几下肿胀的阴茎喘着粗气与同伙一道把Patrick从地上抬起来一些搂进怀里，从还插着一根家伙的腔口侧面挤了进去。

“——啊！”Patrick发出短暂的惊叫，他感觉下身几乎被扯开了。Omega的手指痛苦地攥紧了，牙齿咬得咯吱作响。

 

“这家伙的牛奶味可真骚。”身后的男人将鼻尖贴在了失去言词全身僵硬的Patrick的脖子上。湿滑的舌头从腺体上溜过，留下一道冰冷的战抖。

“住手……求你们……”

“你刚才打鸣似的尖叫去哪了？”

“还以为是个难搞的，没想到刚插进去整个人就软成水了。真是个天生被操的贱货。”

绝望的恳求只换来更凶猛的嘲弄，野兽在低声私语。腔道深处被两根阴茎互相磨蹭，水声的回响让Patrick的恐怖不断增加，像是噩梦照进现实，从四面八方伸出的魔爪把他堵在封闭的地狱般的黑影之中。

又有手玩弄起他的乳头。被按住左手腕握住另一个人的阴茎，拉扯着手掌动了起来。趴在上面的男人手伸到了Patrick的胯下，掌控了Omega因痛苦而萎靡的性器。

“停下来啊！”强行带动起性欲的动作只能让他更加难堪，Patrick难捱地摇起头，而阴茎却在他扑簌而下的泪水中渐渐硬起来。

“已经勃起了还装什么？”

手里沾满了黏糊糊的前液，滴落到他在月色下泛出朦胧白光的胸脯上，短促的呼吸带来肉体的起伏，那几处透明的液体顺着皮肤的沟壑滑开很快隐匿了踪迹。

Omega已经不再吐露求饶的话语，逃避似的闭上眼睛，身侧的男人察觉到这一点，便从掌心里抽回自己的东西塞进了Omega的口腔。

“仔细着别咬到了！不然——”冰凉的金属从脸颊锋利地蹭过去。

“唔……”仰头向后弯着脖子的插入让人喘不过气，下一刻就粗暴地抽动起来。尽管如此，Omega还是屈服于威胁，为了不咬到那根膻臭的东西，轻轻衔在嘴里，忍住呕吐感来回用舌头为Alpha服务。

 

Patrick发不出完整的声音，只剩下鼻腔里破碎的吞气音节。他紧闭双眼，下身的此起彼伏的冲撞和口腔里胀满的气味沉沉浮浮地碾过身体，他在强烈的感官里沉默。而绝望在身体里轰隆隆地拔地而起，快要从身子内部戳穿他残破的躯壳。

口交的男人好不容易让他的舌头和喉口伺候到高潮，嘴里大量的粘液被挤压流入喉咙深处。无法入口的精液，掺着的口水从嘴边淌出来，湿淋淋地顺着脖子流到整个胸腹上都是。

“咳咳……”无法忍耐的咳嗽与呻吟在空气中回响，但身下摇晃顶弄的男人们的动作却无法中断。只图自己快活的抽插暴风般袭击着Omega，男人的囊袋像烙铁似的撞着他的会阴，像要把整个人撞进他的身体才满意。

Omega渐渐被干得涌起快感，他的腔道里分泌出更多的水，性器硬得发颤，腺体里的奶香味像是无边无际的雾气笼罩住夜晚。Patrick开始发情了。

身后的Alpha被浓厚的信息素刺激得颤抖着拔出阴茎，全部射在Patrick的屁股和后背上，那个人凸起的全是肥肉的肚皮带着体毛还在磨蹭着，令他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。精液的腥和信息素的血腥味拖住他向下，快要沉入受诅咒的地心。

到底过了多长时间？肚子里的那根东西也跳动了起来。

“——！天呐！别成结啊！”Patrick用尽最后一点力气叫出来，他扭动着去挣脱Alpha的身体，用膝盖去顶对方的肚子。高潮前夕的男人被淬不及防地踹开，阴茎从Omega的腔道中脱落，扯出一股带血丝的体液。

恼怒的Alpha刚抬起手想要揍下去，砰的一声巨响划破了暗巷的嘈杂。

 

那三个凶恶的匪徒在枪声之中倒下，Patrick僵直着坐在原地，模糊的视线终于看清了来人。小个子的男人走近前，像是对待垃圾一样踢开了尸体的手臂。男人在他身边慢慢蹲下来，对着可怜的被强暴后还在发情的Omega释放出信息素以作安抚。

Alpha的气味像安定的茧包围住Patrick，他克制着发抖，在混浊肮脏的地面上努力把自己缩成更小的一团，试图让自己看起来没那么不堪。

“这几个东西敢在我的地盘上惹事，也是活该。”来人把手里的枪揣回兜里，笑了笑，说，“别怕，会有人来处理这堆肉，你也不会被警察找上。”

Omega还无法从过于强烈的冲击中缓过来，他缓慢眨动眼皮，眼窝里残留的泪落下一道。

男人叹了口气，又伸出没有硝烟味的另一只手，柔声道：“走吧，给你找医生。”

他鲜红的发梢在夜色里比一地暗红的血液更加灼人，Patrick颤巍巍地递过手掌。

 

瘦削但有力的指尖平稳地回握过来，如同捧住了他恐慌得快要发狂的心。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

３３．不倫

 

 

Patrick跟随James的脚步从边门进入酒店大堂。直到James为信用卡账单签字时都还显出惴惴不安的神色。签名的金笔在灯光的反射下发出炫目光芒。笑容标准的两位前台也不禁打量起他们。

的确，Patrick在Omega当中体格是十分惹眼的类型，James也属于个头偏矮的Alpha，而他们身上并不匹配的信息素更显得格格不入。

他已经能够想象这两位服务人员之后就会将他们的入住当成茶余消磨时间的谈资。Patrick发出一声不自在的清咳。James则是不动声色的将钢笔收回西装内侧的口袋，点头向他示意，接着大方地挽起Patrick的手臂朝电梯走去。

 

“你太小心了，这里不可能遇到熟人。”James把他按在门后时是这样说的。腰挤进腿间，像全身的血液都朝对方涌去似的，只是温柔的接吻，快感就蠢蠢欲动。手从T恤下摆伸进去放肆地摸他的后背，又从裤腰探下去揉他的屁股。

Alpha都是如此，哪怕骨子里是谨慎细致的人，也会因为天生的性别特征在行为中露出傲慢尖刺。最初几次见面，James还会特地注意避免被发现之后的麻烦，久了也失去耐心。

他没有机会正式标记Omega，却偏要在两人私会的场合里特意彰显出强烈的占有欲。

我的，我的。James的吸吮和揉捏都在无声述说。

Patrick快要站不住，只觉腰胯都化成一团绵软冰沙，飞快消融在太阳般凶猛的体热里。这不是Omega的第一次出轨。他有遇到过更英俊或高壮的Alpha，尝鲜通常很快无疾而终。是饮尽的杯中酒，喝下去头昏脑涨地被酒精迷惑神经，清醒之后也不会再去想念。遇到James以前他从没尝过整个身心都因烈焰而燃烧的滋味。

 

这让Patrick想起他的夫人，他的女Alpha年轻时也像一团火，或许形容成雷鸣与骤雨更为贴切。她追求他时能骑着机车跨越整个城市，只为送他一支还挂着露水的马蹄莲。

她把油门拧得轰隆作响，整栋宿舍的大学同学都会探出头来为她的大胆求爱喝彩。她骑在他身上把滚烫阴茎插入他时，世界破碎在暴风雨之中。她递上戒指时眼里溢满势在必得的光亮。

Patrick抱紧一捧明艳鲜黄的马蹄莲踏上户外婚礼的草坪，在他们都还过于年轻的年纪里。Omega现在还能记起那个晴日，嫩绿的草尖上全是太阳的反射，迷花了他的眼睛。

 

 

“你轻点，别留印子……”Patrick捱不住James热情的吮吻，侧了侧身子躲开他的舌头。凸起的乳头被吸得红肿，沾惹上唾液的水光。

James停下动作，抬起眼睛望过来，他粗乱地喘着，笑问：“担心被她看见？”

Patrick干脆地摇摇头：“你知道的，她不管这些。我担心孩子们看到。”

“她还……碰你吗？”James只用她来指代，刻意绕开了“太太”、“你的Alpha”这类指向清晰的称呼。

 

一向直接的Patrick陷入沉默，眉头皱起来，眉心悬针般的褶皱割开笼罩在面颊上的浓稠夜色。他静了一阵子，终于说：“不了……”

“一直都这样？”

“大概从小儿子上小学开始。”他的小儿子已经九岁了。Patrick想起男孩画的全家福，四个人各自骑在五颜六色的恐龙身上漂浮在洒满星星的太空中。没有氧气面罩会窒息哦，Patrick这样对孩子说。小朋友趴在他怀里真诚又可爱地说，我会救你的爸爸！

想到此处的温情他才重新舒展开眉头，补充道：“很奇怪吧，我们这种夫妻。她可能爱事业更多。”

“你能忍得了？”James叹息着抚摸Patrick的面颊，皮肤已经有一些细纹却仍旧饱满细腻。他的拇指摩挲一下Omega丰润的下唇又印上轻吻，类似一个温柔的慰藉。

 

“这就是为什么我会在这了。”Patrick笑起来，小兔子似的门牙便露出来，这让他看起来有点纯真可爱，但接下来出口的话语又那么放浪无状：“我还能忍耐到现在，笑着做家务，照顾孩子，钻进冰冷的被子，一个人在发情期用那些橡胶棍子处理性欲。因为我出轨了，在外面有喂饱我的Alpha们。”

Patrick句尾的复数词汇让James没有办法回以笑容，Omega嘴角的笑纹皆是凉意，压着他的心直直往下沉。

Patrick睨了他一眼：“生气了？”

没有轻易承认这个问题，James移开视线反问：“你找过别人？”

“也有你认识的。”Patrick像是在说别人的事一般语气轻快。

“Jason？Leigh？还有谁？”James阴着脸报出他们共同朋友的名字，眼睛危险地眯起来。

“倒像是我和谁都能上床？这样想可太冒犯了，我也是会生气的，Jimmy！”Patrick佯装怒气，内心却还有动摇。他可以演出轻佻随便的态度，可James一个不信任的眼神就能轻易杀死他的神经。Patrick睁着眼睛，在心底嘲笑自己的软弱，这么快就输得丢盔弃甲。

 

最开始，只是一次闲来无事举办的电影之夜，朋友们三三两两挤在沙发上。动人情节的眼泪，打翻的爆米花，不小心碰撞在一起的膝盖，借口的出门买烟，街角草丛里的交缠。过程顺利得连当事人都难以置信。Patrick原以为对James也会像对他经历过的任何一位Alpha相同，热情消退后一拍两散。

如今，他回想起James在屏幕的沉浮光影映照下眼角里闪烁的泪，和发梢那抹如同烈火永不熄灭的红，还是抚不平胸口少年暗恋般的悸动。

他就怀抱着这样愚蠢又单纯的念头走在钢索之上，面前便是莽莽深渊，绝无折返的可能。他甚至不知道James是否愿意与他一起跨过深谷。

 

Patrick眨眨眼皮，捏了捏James的手，用指腹在他掌心蹭了蹭，又撒娇一样释放出香甜的信息素朝Alpha身上凑。

James赌气般把Patrick一把拉着圈进怀里，他的怀抱温暖，像是冬天壁炉里的炭火。Patrick措手不及地看他，对方也正注视自己。Alpha身上信息素的雪松味又浓了些，Omega被诱惑得打开身体，不论多努力抵挡，越来越多的迷恋同荷尔蒙一道，刺激他流出更多的润滑体液。

 

James靠过来，他下意识地阖上眼帘。鼻息，嘴唇，被轻轻含住的上唇。接下来是舌头吧？Patrick在迷糊的思绪里如愿以偿，James的舌尖缠上了他的。

轻柔又绵长的深吻给人以爱的错觉，似乎真能填补身体深处某些不可知的空洞。性器插入时，他用手紧紧攥住James的衣角。快被炽热的东西撕成两半，灼烧身心的热度，要是仔细分辨就像是地狱业火。

Patrick小腹痉挛着被扯进更沉的夜晚里，一起掉进地狱里去吧，他想。

 

很好，这样很好，快乐得像是不再需要明天。

 


	14. Chapter 14

３５．主従関係

 

“真抱歉我来晚了！”伴随慌乱脚步而来的是James意料之中的声音。足音顺着楼梯飞快地跑进地下室，来到他背后。

“哇，你买了新的鱼？它长得好像……狮子？”

James从电玩游戏中抬起头，侧脸瞥了一眼好奇把脸贴在巨大鱼缸面前的男人，又看了一下墙上的钟，迟到将近三十分钟。

Patrick Wilson，大学四年级，James的家庭教师。

 

“是蓑鲉。”James不动声色地回应。

 

并且，是父亲的情人。

 

“当然你也可以叫它狮子鱼，有毒，什么都吃，甚至吃同类。”James继续补充道。

“哇，这也太酷了！”兴味盎然的语气让他听起来就像和James同龄的傻小子，可水槽的暗蓝色光线把他的脸染上冰冷的蓝光，美得像是沉入海底的远古雕塑。

他长得可真漂亮，瞧瞧那个鼻子尖。James舔舔嘴唇，最后说出口的是：“Wilson老师，你迟到了半小时。是在楼上被爸爸操吗？”

James放下手里的手柄，看到Patrick因为惊讶而微微张开的唇。他转过身面向了自己，只有右侧的脸被印上水纹，在昏暗的空间里成了半张裂开缝隙的脆弱石膏面具。

“什么？”石膏塑像一脸不可置信地开口了，“注意你的语言！”

 

一本正经地呵斥，倒好像真的受到了什么天大的冒犯似的。

也真会演戏。James轻轻笑了，走到Patrick面前，高个子的男人需要高中生仰起头来看他。

“也不用摆出大人的样子教训我，你大概忘了被我操的时候扭得多淫荡，老师？”

 

下流的话语和靠近的步伐，逼得Patrick向后退了几步，小腿挨到沙发边缘才堪堪站住。

“Jim，我们说好了今天要完成你的数学课程？”他将双手举在胸前摆出一个抗拒的姿势。

“现在我改主意了。这不是我的错，都怪你的迟到。”

 

仅仅在肩膀上稍加用力，就被推倒在沙发上坐下。James早就知道了，Patrick没有办法真正地拒绝自己。

贫穷的家庭让他不能失去这份工资高昂的兼职，也需要父亲给他的就职推荐信。

而自己只要稍微挑出点纰漏，他就会失去这些唾手可得的机会。

  
  
轻吻上他的脸颊，胡渣碰在一起十分痒。靠近之后，性事的气味全都暴露了。James嘴巴里全是嫉妒的苦味，掀开覆盖柔软胸膛的白T恤，皮肤上的红痕展现在眼前。

Patrick闭上双眼，睫毛随着呼吸颤动不定。  
  
“爸爸也会这样对你吗，妈咪？”舌头贴在乳头上，吸吮发出声音。  
“James……请别这样喊我……”Patrick难堪地睁开眼睛，轻喘着看到眼前跨坐在自己腰上的高中男生。

James Wan，这样一个本地任谁都知道的大财团继承人。  
清瘦的身板，躲在黑框眼镜后的眼神认真地看过来，如果只在街边擦身而过，你只会当他是个普通的小男孩。

“难道不是很适合吗？”男孩温柔地微笑着，用那些在社交场合时一样标准又优雅的弧度。舌头从可爱的嘴角伸出来，舔着自己的嘴唇，像是对甜美胸口的回味。

  
背后是在昏暗中失去边界感的地下室庞然的空间。空空荡荡的房间，四周玻璃制品庞然的体积反射出不可一世的冷峻的光。时间的流动似乎也变得缓慢，灌肠器注入到身体里又流出来的水声被水族箱氧气泵的轰响遮掩干净。  
就像海滩的足迹被浪潮冲刷，一切最终都会消失。

 

“好了，现在妈咪已经完全干净了！”James愉快地说着，拔出了注射器连同手里纸巾一起扔到一边的地板上。

属于父亲的体液被清除，现在这具躯体又完全属于自己了。

James覆身上去在他颊边亲了一口，手在腰上揉了一把，淡淡地说：“趴过去。”命令简单直接又不容置疑。像是要将Patrick逼到一个尽头，让他无路可逃，让他面对自己。

Patrick说不出话，只剩呼吸。配合地转过身趴跪在沙发，撑着的手指深陷进皮革的表面，身子有些抖。

James直起身，按住腰缓慢地进入了他。

 

“唔……”即使咬紧牙关，声音也会泄漏。为什么被比自己小的男孩子按在身下，身体被抚摸，双腿被打开，成为泄欲的对象？如果狠下心来，明明也可以拒绝。总是这样想着，却看不到出口。

相互间的体液和气味混杂在一起，沙发被挤压发出的悲鸣般的咯吱声在急促地持续着。

厌恶、痛楚、快感混在一块摇动，搅合着Patrick混乱的大脑。

  
“感觉不错吧？”James舒服得也神思混沌，急急地喘着。趴下来贴上Patrick汗湿的后背，咬他的耳朵、后颈和肩膀，留下一个个红印。  
Patrick做爱的时候一直不怎么说话，只有低低的喘息，好听极了。James不用看，仅仅听吸气的音节，就知道他一定在忍耐地咬住嘴唇，眉头紧锁。  
越是摇晃腰胯把自己朝他身体里送越觉得不够，想要未来。  
  
“我第一次见到你的时候，就决定一定要和你做，Wilson老师。”  
James的手绕到前面抓住他的阴茎，Patrick不由得发出一声短暂的抽气。  
“因为，你的屁股，非常好看。”  
Patrick的下体被掌握在男孩的手中，渗出来的前液湿了一大片。  
“当你骑在爸爸身上，扭着屁股的时候。看起来真的很好吃。”  
  
撞到敏感点的一瞬间，点亮的快感飞散开来。Patrick沙沙的呜咽像融化了一般，肌肉收缩，肠肉把James的家伙吞得更深。  
“什么……？”  
“不过爸爸房间出现过的帅哥也不只是你呢，但只有你特别美味的样子，我就对爸爸说让你来教我读书吧。”  
“那是……”  
那是出卖灵魂的瞬间。  
最初只是各取所需的交易，但在满足欲望的过程中，变得更加沉沦。  
“你……都看到了吗？”Patrick快要被James揭露的真相和前列腺上的撞击折磨得失去力气，像没骨头一样软下去，趴在沙发。

  
“啊，当然了！背和大腿看得很清楚，光滑得像瓷器。”James狠狠撞了几下之后又说，“那时我就决定了，你是要属于我的东西。”  
  
射精感越来越强烈，Patrick忍不住把腰往后送，甚至断断续续叫James的名字：“Jim……Jimmy……”

 

“Patrick，那份工作别要了。我马上就高中毕业了，我养你好不好？”青春期男孩的无稽承诺最像动人情话。

Patrick在高潮的边缘扭头看James，泡在水槽蓝光中的瞳孔漆黑冰冷，而灯光中的唇色是温暖的淡红色。James见他转头，便捧住他的脸，狠狠咬上他的嘴唇。

最后两个人一起射了出来。

James拔出阴茎，瘫在Patrick身上。

男人翻转过来，把男孩圈在怀里，拥抱显得十分温柔。

身体却已经被毒浸透了，从头顶到脚尖，呼吸困难、神经麻痹。

 

水槽里的蓑鲉在摇摇欲坠的光影里安静地游着。

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

２９．目隠し

 

James走进门来，把汹涌的暴风雪连同空洞的冬季傍晚一同关在身后。他摘下披风抖了抖，耳朵也跟随动作颤动，身上沾染的雪片飘下去很快就不见了。  
Patrick正在火炉边煮饭，见他回来了，就放下手里的长柄木勺，走过去倾身给了男孩一个拥抱。James棉衣上的凉意渗进Patrick的掌心里，令他不禁打了个哆嗦。  
“外面雪太大了！还好你回来得早，天黑之后森林里的路可不好走。”男人抬起手把男孩的头发和大耳朵上的绒毛都理顺了，又说：“汤快好了，我们马上就能喝。”  
“Patrick不要怕！James天黑也看得清，他是狼呢，比Patrick打猎还厉害三只兔子那么多。”James得意地笑了，又举起手中的袋子炫耀收获。

 

这是狼人男孩在猎人的木屋里迎来的第一个冬天，但日子却像是过去了很久很久，久到Patrick快要忘记男孩是狼的事实。  
他把他圈进怀里，和拥抱一个普通的男孩子没有区别。James近来的语句更加通顺，个子长高了些，身上也多了肌肉。

晚饭后的黄昏在屋子里变得更加面目模糊，炉子里的火快要融进黑黢黢的夜的影子之中。他们的木柴已经没了。  
Patrick只能拉出毛毯和大衣，把自己和狼人裹紧。  
“对不起。”男孩把老老实实地贴在他的胸前，垂下眼睛，“如果James确认好柴火的量，今天就能捡更多回来。”  
“没什么，我也忘记了不是吗？而且这样挤在一起也不冷。”他在男孩头顶的发旋上印下一个吻。  
“Patrick，就像……火炉，好暖和。我们再也不用柴火了。”狼人仰起脸，眼睛在深沉的黑暗中也亮晶晶的。  
“是吗？”  
“James和Patrick贴在一起，整个冬天都不分开。”

夜晚像一块黑缎子遮盖住最后一丝黯淡光线，柔顺地滑过森林上空。  
他们睡在温暖的被子里，身上全是奶油浓汤的余味，柔软香气和毛茸茸的夜色边缘交缠在一处。狼人舒服地眯起眼睛凑上去亲吻猎人的嘴唇，之后是脖颈。他的耳朵尖搔在Patrick的短须上，男人浸在他年轻热情的气息里之中，也伸出手去抚摸男孩的胸口。  
“嘶——”触碰换来James疼痛的抽气。  
“怎么了？”Patrick连忙掀开他的上衣查看。

一道不算太深的新鲜伤口横亘在男孩精瘦的胸前。  
血液已经凝固，在撕裂的皮肤边缘结成黑红的块状黏连。猎人能一眼分辨出来，是刀刃的伤。

“你遇到什么人了？”Patrick的动作停顿了，眉头紧锁，形成锋利的皱褶。  
James拉回衣服的下摆，嗫嚅起来：“没什么，Patrick……”他伸手去捂他的眼睛，好像这样那道伤就不存在了，又急匆匆地胡乱亲起Patrick的脸颊，试图蒙混过关。  
“不，James，你得说清——唔……”声音被一个吻夺走，男孩的尖齿抵在他的下唇，舌头溜了进来。  
Patrick怕再次碰到James的伤，克制着没有反抗。他的忧心与疑惑在对方湿热的带着林中雪水气味的唇舌里被蒸馏干净，喘息激烈起来。男人战战兢兢地试着回应。男孩则更为兴奋地同他缠绕舌头。

“James很厉害的，把坏人赶跑了。”狼人在失去呼吸之前分开了亲吻从嘴边吐出一团热气，他没有选择用谎话敷衍，而是认真地盯着Patrick，黑眼睛里充满笃定的神采，又说，“James不是小孩，他可以保护自己，也能保护Patrick。”  
Patrick轻轻叹出一口气，他的确得试着放下那些家长式的担忧。他的狼崽渐渐成长起来，浑身上下都充满愉快的活力，昂扬的斗志和敏锐的本能。他会变得如同头狼一样强大，他必须得承认这一点。  
“我相信你，James，一直都是。但是，我仍然会为你担心。”他趴下去在伤痕附近的位置轻轻落下一个唇印。  
“那就别看……Patrick……别看它……”

 

James翻过身将Patrick压在床上。  
视野骤变，微笑的脸覆盖住视线。然后立刻被一条从床边扯过来的围巾遮住了眼睛。  
慢慢地被剥开衣服，多亏了裹在毯子里，还能暖和一点。男孩的手指触摸着男人的皮肤，指甲钝钝的边缘划过胸前引来身体的颤抖。  
细密的快感咬噬在神经末端，他浸泡在黑影里眼前却全是斑斓的色块，手指和舌头触碰在耳垂和乳头上，相反的触感拉扯他在漩涡中回旋。  
“嗯……”不禁从喉咙里喘出甜蜜的吐息。  
“Patrick的声音，比林子里的小鸟唱歌更好听。”男孩在猎人的胸前埋头吸吮，粘糊糊地咂着舌头。  
因为遮住了视线，爱抚和舔吻都变得比平时更加强烈似的，眼睛已经习惯黑暗。他甚至能够想象出James说出这句动人情话时耳朵兴高采烈抖动的模样。

 

裤子被除去，阴茎被James轻轻地握住了。那里已经硬起来，从顶端稍微渗出透明的前液。猎人的身体漂亮极了，不是纤细花蕊般的脆弱漂亮，是饱满果实的丰饶的美，带着柔软的甜香和柔顺的汁液，引的狼人恨不得咬上一口。男人的整齐门牙咬在下唇上，唇肉充血的样子令他想起夏天里他们一起熬制的甜蜜红润的覆盆子果酱。

“Patrick今天比平时更舒服哦。”男孩才在耳边低声私语，气息又远去了。  
“——！”男人倒吸一口气，腰背猛然向上拱起。  
毫无预兆的，性器被含在嘴里。手揉着囊袋，上缘被仔细舔弄。软乎乎的舌头覆盖住他，从冠状沟的边缘轻巧地舔到顶部与柱身连接的那一小块最敏感的皱褶。快感沿着血管浪潮般掀起他的感官，Patrick在强烈的刺激下蜷起脚尖，不自觉的向上挺动腰肢。

“Jim……放开……”Patrick在边缘挣扎想要后退，鼻息乱作一团。  
“不，给我。”James用力地吸了上去，把男人的忍耐逼迫到极限。  
从崖边跌落。精液全部射进男孩的嘴里。  
Patrick的神经跳动得厉害，连肌肉都微微哆嗦起来。虽然被围巾遮掩着，但眼角还是渗出了不为人知的泪水，很快被布料的纤维吸收干净。与可怜喘息一起，快乐跑遍了全身。身体不能用力，他松开紧紧抱住男孩头发的手，手臂沉在被单上。

James慢慢离开了，接下来是吞咽的声音。似乎也有无法被咽下去的部分，黏腻冰冷地滴在Patrick的肚子上。  
“啊，漏出来好多。”  
“之后要好好漱口……”

James在毛毯下动着，挤进Patrick的双腿之间，他轻轻地笑着说：“Patrick真的很喜欢担心。”  
狼人开始掌控，左手压着Patrick的大腿内侧，右手打着转轻柔伸进他后面。Patrick克制不住扭动，James低下身他趴下来咬了一下他的乳尖，绵软鼻音就溢出来，仿佛雪地里钻出的一窝颤抖的兔子。  
Patrick颤着嗓子说：“我应该给你剪指甲。”  
“上个星期剪过了，能过几天再剪吗？”唯独对剪指甲这件事畏难的小狼恳求道。  
手指尖刮到深处软肉上，Patrick抖着腰躲闪，激流把他卷得更远。James的身体抵住他，毫不客气地拉起他的脚踝吻在他的小腿上。

Patrick的身体变得柔软动人，James将自己缓缓推入最柔软的深处，那带着光泽的甜美底层。  
James一边顶着腰，一边抓过Patrick的手放到下面，让他自己来抚弄。蒙住眼的Patrick就任由他牵引，手握住自己刚软下去的阴茎撸动起来。异常乖顺的Patrick让James从心底溢出甜蜜，可爱得无可奈何，跌跌撞撞地抽插只想把自己往他深处塞得更满。

灼热的性器退出、进入、与等待敏感点被撞击的过程在虚无的视觉之中显得更加漫长难耐，猎人抬手去够狼人，却找不到方向，只剩下漂浮在空气里的颤音：“Jim……Jimmy……”  
James的身体靠近，主动去握住男人的手掌，十指扣紧如同一个坚定的安慰。Patrick终于像溺水时拥有了浮木的依靠，放松了紧绷的脊背。他收缩肠壁，里面把James的东西吞得更紧。

James摇晃着腰再也无法忍耐更多，掐紧Patrick的大腿根快速动起来。男人的理智全飞到天际，追着身上的动作把下半身挺动过去，扬起脖子从嘴里泄露出的哼声完全失去控制。最后射出来的时候连自己都没有意识到音调有多高。只是微微发抖，整个人浮于虚空，脑中的狂热像是把他吞噬殆尽。

狼人看见他这副深陷情潮的模样，阴茎骨周围的肉体跳动着膨成鼓胀的结，太多的欲望和毫无节制的暗潮，从黏热的秘境里扩张，把他汹涌的内壁撑开。  
两个人都沉浸在热烈的高潮边界，下身连接着，荒芜的呼吸纠缠在一块。

James揭开Patrick眼前的围巾，雪夜里月亮的反光让他们仿佛置身虚假白昼，Patrick眼角周围潮湿的泪痕在夜色里像是被雪打湿的星星。

“明天James去捡柴火回来。”狼人在他耳边低语。  
“不行，我去。你得养伤，还得剪指甲！”猎人不容反驳地给出结论。  
“那好吧……”

他不情不愿地应承着，然后合上眼睛。  
夜晚把狼人的梦朝更远处延续，雪地上的银光如同一个苏醒的清晨。


	16. Chapter 16

１６．処女

 

 

“您现在感觉如何？Father？”

蝠翼般漆黑的翅膀随语句啪嗒扇动，光滑鳞片包裹的尾巴亦兴奋滑动，尖利的尾巴尖端顺大腿的弧往里钻。

神父蹭着地板朝后躲闪，后背撞到圣坛的边缘，再无退路。恶魔的红发如火钳一般烙进他的瞳孔，散落的几缕黑发被汗水黏在惨白的脸颊边。他解开了身上天鹅绒质地的黑色马甲的纽扣，内衬的风琴褶领口的系带也早已丢到一旁，伶仃细瘦的脖子和一小片胸口的皮肤露出来，在火光里跳跃着。他的脸年轻又温和，像个可怜少年，可一双眼睛里燃的是可怖烈火。

Patrick惧怕再与他对视，哆嗦着扭过头看向地板。烛台把他们的影子照射在地面，群兽在昏暗的表面狂舞。

思维被炽热炫目的皮肤晒得滚热。圣堂之上的空气因为恶魔烈焰般的引诱变得凶猛，舌尖在Patrick的脖颈之间滑出一道闪烁的水痕。神父的背部肌肉猛地颤了一下，欲望的显现如同裂痕出现在神父完美无缺的面庞上，诱惑拉扯他朝深处下坠。

 

他被James压制在地上动弹不得，灵巧的手指剥去他的袍子，胸前的十字架被扯到一边。James并不惧怕圣物，他甚至轻佻地趴下来用舌头卷起那块银制品含进嘴里，又炫耀地张开嘴朝他展示，猩红的舌肉之上银光夺目。神父闭上眼睛，去逃避眼前的一切。

 

“为什么不看了？那时候您不是还夸我可爱吗？”

“……闭嘴。”

 

Patrick忘不了第一次见到男孩的情景。

神父换了普通的衣袍躲在人群里，没有人再能认出他高尚的身份。他看见那个瘦小的男孩被拉扯着走下牛车。他的骨架看起来那么细弱，好像被推搡得就要碎了。

男孩站在血红的法阵中央，环顾周围的一切。他的脊背紧绷，脸上带着难以言喻的好奇与探寻。最终，他的视线和Patrick相遇了，那双漆黑的瞳仁里又霎时间盈满了楚楚可怜的水光，他张了张嘴，无声地说了句：“帮帮我。”

Patrick推开身前的阻碍，挡在他身前。

 

Patrick从偏僻村落里的献祭仪式中把这孩子带回了他的教堂，他以为他仅仅是个因愚昧的恶魔崇拜而被伤害的普通男孩。他给他换上体面衣衫，梳理整齐蓬乱的黑发，教他读经写字，为他烹煮食物。

当他布道归来，多了一个冲下塔楼的小小身影。猎犬摇着尾巴追在男孩身后，草坪上的野鸽惊慌地飞走。James沿着回廊朝他奔来，廊柱之间全是他的残影。他在神父面前停住，扶着膝盖上气不接下气地抬起脸热忱地看他。

“Father！您终于回来了！”

他的眼睛里写满天真的倾慕和盼望。

他站在布置着手工编制地毯和新鲜瓶插的厅里，抬起尖尖的下巴，娴熟地背诵功课给神父听。他身后瘦高的窗户敞开，园子里花的鲜红便争先恐后地挤进来。花海的尽头是教堂主体建筑的飞扶壁。男孩喉咙里那些诗一般清脆的音节快要跟着高耸的教堂尖拱一起飞上云霄。

在灯火幽暗而又温暖的卧室里弥漫着皂角的植物气息、灯油的焦味，和来自遥远东方的昂贵安神香的芳香。男孩经常因噩梦于午夜惊叫醒来，神父闻声而至后就会轻吻他的额头哄他再次入睡。

“Father，您得保证我还能在清晨醒来时看到您。”James拖着他的手指放在颊边依依不舍，蓬松棉被裹着他，只露出小小的脑袋。

“我向你保证，我可爱的小甜派。”

神父为这些纯粹又美丽的时刻心潮澎湃，可男孩纤尘不染的视线又总令他内疚不已。

 

 

而现状是，被奉献给魔鬼的童贞才是真正的魔鬼。

这定是上帝对他堕落意志的惩罚。从心动的那一刻起，他也是魔鬼的同党了。

 

Patrick艰难地摇着头。他的可爱甜派露出尖齿咬在他的嘴唇上，恶魔的唇舌冰冷，而人类的身体滚热。

“Father，请原谅我。但您思考得太复杂，您的思绪里有太多负罪。而魔鬼很简单，我们宽容极了。”James嗤嗤地笑着，从嘴边喷出凉气。

湿滑舌头仿佛异种生物侵入，在口腔内缠绕的同时发出粘稠响亮的声音。这个吻太过长久与曲折，他们分开之时唾液也粘连成银线，真像是有多少柔情蜜意在里面似的。

 

“停下来，James，求你……”神父用尽最后一丝克制说道。

恶魔没有回答他，低下头细细看他，像在打量猎物，眼睛眯成狭长的线，随即微笑着直起身，刷地褪尽上衣扔在旁边。他的身体漂亮极了，腰线流畅得像是一阙夜曲。

平坦小腹上显现出Patrick从前帮助他更衣时从未见过的纹身。光滑的曲线缠绕出一颗小小的长着羊角的心形。那片象征着堕落欲望的红色淫纹烙在黄金般的皮肤之上，发着暗红色的妖娆光芒。

Patrick咬着牙，James的性器贴着他的磨蹭，浑身的血液都沸腾着向下身涌去。

“您的身体可不想停下。”

恶魔从鼻子里发出嘲笑声，向后坐到他的膝盖上，握住半勃起的欲望雏形。Patrick因James手心的掌控喘出气音，叹息般的声音碎片落在角落里，和干硬易碎的蛛网一起被夜风揉碎四散。勃起的顶端渗出的湿漉的黏液，神父的所有坚硬外壳全消解在男孩低下头含住自己的湿软口腔。

James对取悦男人的方法显得十分熟络，在一些地方用力吸吮，转瞬又温柔地抚慰，灵活的舌头把他很快拖进沼泽。Patrick彻底地硬了，硬得发痛，忍不住地挺起腰把自己送得更深。James的唇舌收紧，Patrick的喘息便一下子加重，腰间微微发抖。手掌握紧，指尖痉挛，关节泛出白色。

James看他这副狼狈模样，放开了高潮边缘的男人，撑身上前，把他拉着坐起身，连同手掌一起掰向自己。

 

恶魔的脸上盈满迷人的微笑和情欲的气息。摧毁一切，夺人心魄，剥离所有的外物。

神父被他引导着手指摸进淫靡的入口，皱褶颤抖着展开，黏膜贪婪地裹住他。

James从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟。果浆般甜腻的声线滑进Patrick的耳朵，催情剂般诱得他把手指搅得更加急切。

两人缠在一起，皮肉互相推挤，身体滚烫，呻吟也搅和在一块。James的吻是清凉的汤剂，他将它吞进腹中，如获良方。

James被拖泥带水的生涩动作弄得难受。再没法忍耐，身体摇摇欲坠，头发乱糟糟地蹭在柔软胸口。恶魔的声音变得软弱，带着哽咽胡乱推他。

Patrick皱着眉试图理解对方突如其来的不耐烦，却马上被捉住阴茎，抵住了入口，然后被渐渐吞没。

 

快感几乎融化了大脑，他看到James紧闭的眼角闪出泪光，跟着注意到他肚脐之下的纹身如同活物生长似的蔓延出繁复的纹路，层层缠绕的荆棘不断蜕变成更精致的构造，血一般的暗红转为烈焰般炽热的鲜红色。

那些痕迹很快布满了James的小腹，他的脚尖绷直，尾巴蜷曲成卷，翅膀的每一个关节都轻轻哆嗦着。

Patrick被眼前异象惊呆了，他屏住呼吸不敢再动弹。

 

James紧皱眉头的表情凌乱易碎，皮肤表面覆盖了汗水，滑腻得握不住。他喘得厉害，慢慢找回呼吸节奏之后终于睁开眼，还像那个从噩梦里醒来的恐慌的男孩。但他笑了，面容又放荡艳丽起来，他轻声开口，像是在安慰：“别怕，Father，这是初夜的印证。”

 

伴随着这些话和神父不可置信的表情，James收紧腔道动了起来。他的身体软得像化掉了一样，双腿大幅度地张开，伸展纤细的肢体起伏在深沉的夜色之中。

堕落的身体猛烈地撞碎这个浓厚的夜晚，愉悦的感官仿佛被神的手指触碰到了，快感纷拥而上占满了四肢百骸。而男孩眼角和下巴上淡淡的痣则像圣痕般美丽。

“哦……我的主啊……”Patrick失神地从嘴边喃喃出声。

“别喊他，他救不了您，但我能。”James趴在他耳朵旁边悄声说，之后把头埋在他的颈窝，身体的重量使两人缓缓向后倒去，直到碰上冰凉的地板。

 

他们沿着夜晚陡峭的边缘朝更深处走。窗边刮来金盏花气味的凉风。

神父抬头看着身上的恶魔，他的头发漆黑，夹杂殷红。视野里还剩最后一点光明，他不确定是从头顶玫瑰窗洒下的流光溢彩的月色， 还是一个辉煌的早晨。

 


	17. Chapter 17

４２．騎乗位

 

 

《山亭柳》

 

（一）

男子出现在院子里，穿一身青绿的绢衣，绀色丝绦的系腰，一双长腿着素白下裳，不规矩地打着赤脚裤管便飘悠得随脚步晃晃荡荡，头上也没有戴冠巾，可见不是哪家观里的正经道童。褐金发丝向后拢起，赤红色的绳，结住发尾成一束短短的卷曲的小辫儿。

修长身影走到近前，温子仁才看清来人云山雾罩的面目，深邃眉骨之下是高耸鼻梁，琉璃珠子一般透亮的蓝眼睛，梨花飘雪似的肤色。

非我族裔。温先生眯眼扫过就从他的面貌和额间乍现的灵光看出他不是人类，倒也不慌，只静静问他：“此处不是寻常地界，你怎么进来的？”

“我不知道。”

“哦？”温先生挑眉作惊讶状。

男子皱眉思索片刻才回答：“我也不知怎么就进来了，好像走了很远的路途才来。”

“那你叫什么？”温先生又问。

 

“这个我不能告诉你。”男子眨眨眼，抿嘴笑出一道玩味的弧，“名字是一个咒，说出来你就会收伏我不是吗？”

“你说自己从远处来又怎会知晓道家术法的道理？”

男子没有理会温先生防备的神情，又靠近了些，抬手指向对方的胸口处，理所当然地说：“先生，我能看到你的心。你很厉害，此处的术法也厉害，可我有自己的门道。”

温先生释然之后复又笑道：“是了，这身衣服也是读心之后变来的吧？不伦不类！我有想过这样的装束吗？大红配大绿，赤脚踩泥地，在外面要把旁人吓死。你看这样如何？”他在心底描绘出一套装扮，且等妖精施法。

谁知那人笑了笑竟直接解开腰间的系带，雪白一片的胸腹就从敞开的怀间跃到眼前。

“你慢着！”温子仁慌忙按住他的衣襟，问，“不是变法术吗？”

“是呀。”男子举起食指朝地面的方向虚空划了几下，随后在温先生讶异的神色里笑嘻嘻地把衣衫除尽，全数丢进那个凭空出现的金光万丈的五芒星法阵里，金光散去之后，样式已经改变。

 

还可以这样？温子仁抚抚额头吁出一口气息。无穷宇宙，人之所见只太仓一粟。

 

 

（二）

那人推开门扉从里屋走出来时逆着日头，浑身浸在春光之中。本来就生得惹眼，更合称惹眼的衣裳。原本只及膝的青翠短衣换作绯红颜色的长衫，外层罩一身轻盈罩衣，透白的下摆卷起层层波浪，如半遮月的暗云，把艳丽的红染成桃花似的粉，衬得面孔愈发白如暖玉。

温子仁平日对穿着十分随意，看到什么在衣橱里就随手拣起穿上，今天也是被漂亮的男人晃得快花了眼。

他眉梢含笑袖手立在原地，也不说话，只拿笑眼瞧过来。

温先生走上前去，诚心夸了句：“真好看。”

 

男子听到赞美才心满意足地放下手，笑道：“那我这一身可以去山外面了吗？不会再吓到旁人吧？”

温先生又问：“你想去外面做什么？”

“我想回家，迷路绕道太远，再不回去哥哥们都该着急了。”他垂下头像是委屈。

“那也别急，你的衣服对了，但这面相下得山去也要被抓的。”

“那怎么办？”

“别急，咱们等一个人。”温先生语气和缓，像是慰藉亦如自语。

 

一直等到长明的灯油快燃尽了，只有道堂一个小而窄的角落能得见明亮。

温子仁的道堂说是道堂也过于简单。几本经书，墙角的长青竹，案上摆着香炉、木剑，墙上挂一幅三清圣像。

只床边的架子上摆着几个木或竹制的人偶，头顶全贴了明黄色的符箓。引得客人的好奇，将要伸手去摸，就被温先生抽出腰间折扇敲了一记，喝道：“不能乱动！”他吓得缩回手，后怕地吐了吐舌头。

 

泼墨般的夜色洒满天空时他们才等来温先生口中的那个人。

圆脸碧眼的男人，温先生喊他雷兄，骨相看起来倒是和今天的不速之客更为接近。雷捧一酒坛而来，圆润的腰臀后面毫不遮掩地甩着细长尾巴。

“他和你同类。”温子仁笑着指向二人。

雷入座后挥动一下尾巴算是对客人打了招呼，一脸快要入睡的倦意。

“那还是不太一样。”男人撇撇嘴巴，又说，“这半天就是等一壶酒吗？”

“你别小瞧它，没我费这趟力气，仙君可没精气神作法了。”

绯衣的妖精狐疑地转过目光，温子仁不置可否地耸耸肩。

 

空气静下来，两妖一仙小口抿酒。

一旦杯空，复又满上。酒是新酿，也是好酒，可新来的妖精品不出什么滋味只能跟着举杯。

温子仁看着跟前的男子，丰润的面颊染上红晕，用逐渐迷朦的眼神望向自己。烛火发出劈啪一声轻响，而后忽明忽灭地抖起来。微微颤抖的模样，一如褐金色发丝之间嘭的一下冒出来的长耳朵。

 

“原来是个兔子精。”雷哈哈大笑。

温先生放下酒杯，撕掉酒坛底下令妖精现形的符箓，跟着抚掌而笑。

 

兔子精急忙捂耳朵，又醉又恼，眼泪都要出来。

“你们怎么这样坏！”

 

 

（三）

水獭精吃饱喝足又要回去，温子仁也不同他客气拱拱手就算道别。倒是这醉得在床上蹒跚蹬腿满嘴胡话的兔子精令人头疼。

用咒恐伤他软乎乎的肉身，捆仙索吧又怕折了他修行，思来想去最后自己翻身上榻手脚并用把人夹住。大兔子还在乱拱，一身软肉隔了衣料全挤在温先生怀里，绒球尾巴蹭在脚踝酥而痒，耳朵搭在温先生头顶，与头发摩挲在一起窸窣作响。

 

“先生，告诉你我的名字，你现在降服我吗？”一双泛出水色的眼眸和呢喃低语皆是诱惑。

温子仁面色通红长叹一声，最后对自己念了咒：“定。”

兔子精再如何动弹，温先生也岿然不动。

比月色更撩人的蓝眼睛和温润缠人的哼声都只能空对顽石。

 

温子仁醒来时天色未定，窗边翻出鱼肚白。惊从被褥中坐起，左右环顾无人，四处齐整。扇子木剑摆在枕侧，昨日的玄青色大褂不见了，他不常穿的霜色长衣叠得四方端正摆在枕头另一侧，披衣起身，袖口衣摆的流云暗纹如同水墨倾泻。

这一觉香甜，不知咒何时解的也不知是何时睡的。他在山中苦修，常与鬼魅精怪作伴，很久没有睡得这样踏实。也许是得益于兔子精身上过于温驯的气味。

穿过廊下去往前院，温先生看到了那人的身影。

 

阳光蠢然，把前院繁密的柳叶照得油亮。温先生眯起眼，满眼就都是迷离的绿。兔子精今天还穿着绯色长衣，不像兔精倒像隐于绿海之中的桃花妖。

他坐在塘边小亭的地上，耳朵尾巴全都收了起来，还是不穿鞋袜。垂在木台边缘的修长双腿有一下没一下的晃着，宽松的下裳随动作舞动，脚尖浸泡在清澈的水里，波纹晃碎一池春水。兔精见温先生出来，就举起手边不知从哪翻出来的一顶能遮住面容的蒙纱斗笠，笑盈盈地挥手招呼：“先生你醒啦？我们今天下山吗？”声如珠落玉盘。

 

温先生的心突地跳了一下。

爱咒。他突兀地想起这两个字。

 

情绪藏得很快，他故作镇定朗声回道：“先穿鞋再说。”

柳絮舞在空中也搔在鼻尖。

 

 

（四）

镇上的市集才刚开市，看时间还早，温子仁提议顺道逛逛。货品满满当当地列在青石板路两边的摊上，买者尚稀少，摊主也懒懒地没有太热情招呼。他们就静静地行着，偶尔驻足观看些新鲜物什。忽见路边一个滚圆糖糕堆成小雪山的摊点，冒着热的水汽。那小贩拿刀切作一半露出糖糕内里紫红的枣泥夹心，向他们递去，说：“枣糕刚出锅的热乎，二两五文。”

见大兔子发亮的眼神和迈不动的腿，温先生径自上去买了半斤，递到他手里。

“喜欢吃甜的？”

兔精抬手从纸包里捏了一颗在手中，又递一颗到温子仁嘴边，笑得眯起眼睛：“喜欢！”温先生大方地就着他的手吃了，再抬起头来耳朵尖上却红得发紫成了枣泥馅儿。

两人沿路又吃又聊，糯米面皮的碎屑掉下来像是雪捏的蚂蚁行军。

 

他们一路走去，买下一罐甜酒酿、半包花生酥，又看见吹糖人的让师傅给吹了个兔子花样的糖，也没有寻到兔精来时的路途，索性就随意行走。

这一走便在东市撞见了行色匆匆的雷。

“正好！阿温！我有急事正要去寻你！”雷抓住温先生手腕便往前急奔，“快走，詹府都乱成一锅粥了。”

兔精不明所以，迈开长腿疾步跟上。

 

城东詹老爷上几辈的先祖和温雷二人是一同修道的至交，这缘结到子孙辈。

詹老爷过世得早，府上只剩下詹夫人同膝下一对双生兄妹。詹少爷一个多月前突得怪病，开始只当风寒在瞧，却愈发严重现在卧床不起。府内谣传精怪作祟，詹夫人请了一位算命先生，先生说小少爷只剩三天阳寿命数已尽要夫人准备后事。夫人六神无主只得去雷大仙的小庙里哭求。雷将情由沿路向兔子精说了分明，却见兔子带了点嗤笑，说：“你还有人塑像供奉？”

温子仁笑了：“别的不灵，找雷兄摄魂驱鬼最灵，或许求子也成。”

雷无可奈何地翻了白眼：“术业有专攻，收伏精怪我不就只能找温仙君你吗？”

 

 

（五）

温子仁让两个妖精化回动物身，免得一个青眼一个碧瞳吓坏詹府不知情的凡人。水獭纵身上了墙头先溜进院里。白兔不识路，一跃钻进温先生的袖口，软软地环抱住了他的手腕。

“你会省力气！”温先生低头笑笑，握住门环叩开朱漆大门，对门房表明身份后被热情地迎了进去。

 

沿花径慢慢往里走，院里的气息让他明白大概。心道事情难办，脚下也踟蹰，腕子上的热量便动了一下，似是催促他前行。

他去查看小少爷的病情，只见少年闭目躺在床上，苍白面孔，吐息虚浮，青丝散在枕畔夹杂着耀眼的鲜红发丝。詹小姐陪在一旁，双眼通红地开口：“哥哥身子瘦弱，但也从没有过大病大灾。都说被妖怪吸了魂，可我总觉得是我的缘故。打小他们就说哥哥和我天生的红头发是荧惑灾星落百会，命硬克人……呜……”她说到此处忍不住落下泪来。

温子仁抬手按住詹小姐的肩头安慰：“别听这些浑话！你太太太爷爷就是天生红发，你们都像他，这是灵根！你哥的病我已略有猜测。”

“真的？”詹小姐梨花带雨仰头看过来，却见温先生袖口微微浮现出一截茸毛。白毛蓬松滑顺，毛尖闪出银光，皮毛色泽世间罕有。毛皮手袖倒是常见装束，可现下春意融融，稍动起来就一身薄汗，仙人还会怕冷不成？

小姐疑惑时温先生的袖子已然拢起，再也瞧不出什么。

温先生只作不知，对詹小姐一笑：“要等入夜再来看分明。”

 

“我心里没底。”温先生关上客房门，才悄悄低声道。

白兔从他袖口蹦到床上，用舌头顺了前爪上被压乱的绒毛，从肚子里发出软软的声音：“早读出来了，先生没抓过异域来的妖。”

“也许雷兄会有办法？”温先生蹙眉。

“用不到他。这夜行的鸟来自我的家乡，对付他只需煮一锅黄豆，加上番柿子汁调味煮透些就行。”

“哦？”温先生这才看清白兔脖间挂着的十字吊坠，闪出灼灼金光，心下定了几分。

“先生信我就去备下，我得先睡会，昨晚没睡踏实。”

“哎呀，你怎么说睡就睡？”

“我只是个快困死的兔，就得这么任性。”

白兔眨动着倦怠的眼皮，理所当然地把身子蜷成毛团，比早上吃的糖糕看起来还要软糯。

温先生的手心覆上兔子的后背扰他入睡，他很不情愿地甩了甩耳朵，还是赶不走那一只热烫的手掌。他把脑袋埋在爪子中间，便嗅到席上竹子的清香。

春雨洒下来了，淅淅沥沥敲在房檐。

天籁俱在，让人安心。

 

 

（六）

夜深，府上人丁都已睡下。温先生一早嘱咐过不许有人打扰，又妥帖布好结界，才唤水獭玉兔变回人形。

詹府的院子后面有一片枯树林，夜色为狰狞枝杈又添几分可怖。锅里的豆子炖得熟烂，飘出阵阵酸甜。兔精手上不知从哪搞来一个纸包捧在怀中，温子仁翘首苦等，回头就见他拿起一颗凝着白霜的杏子干，问身侧：“阿雷要不要吃呀？”

两个贪食妖怪吃得腮边鼓鼓囊囊，温先生苦笑着擦了擦额角的雨丝：“你们还有闲心吃零嘴！”

“先生你放松些。”兔精又递给他一颗。

温先生刚尝了一口，端正的面容瞬间酸得皱成一团。

兔精哼哼笑起来，把嘴里的杏核噗地一声朝院外的林子里吐去。雷也跟着吐了一颗。果核割出两道风声，急急砸入林子深处。

“豆子都备好了，何苦逼他。”温先生轻轻叹了口气。

“看他性子太慢，等他自己出来不知等到几时。”兔精比了个手势，嘴里念念有词净是温先生听不懂的语言，胸前吊坠闪出光芒，刹那间风起云开，林间无声飞出一只滚圆的长耳枭。那鸟儿落于地面化作一位高挑丰腴的男子。

 

俊朗眉眼竟与兔精有几分相象。 

“……仙君，詹公子的病不是因为我。如果不信，把名字给您，您随时可以收了我去。我叫丹……”山枭精张口略带胆怯。

事情原来还有波澜。长耳枭从西方飞来，路过詹府见到詹少爷被鬼气缠身，就用自身灵气护他魂魄，才拖延至今。

山枭精期期艾艾地求情：“那鬼很厉害，仙君有没有什么办法？让他……让他活着……”

摸了摸垂着的折扇，温先生的声音也沉了下来：“既然知道了是鬼魂事，雷兄自有办法。却是你，舍了修行也甘愿滞留于此，可悔？” 

山枭精却是不答，转而望向立于温先生身后的兔精，唇瓣开合，轻吐片语便悄然隐于树影雨帘间。 

 

温先生隐约听见他说，白兔对仙君如是否？ 

黑夜被长满野蔓的绿山墙和风仪玉立的绯红身影占据，涣散在他心尖晃动。暗蓝的眸子看过来，像是写满柔情蜜意。

 

雷又捏一颗果脯扔进口里，咧嘴道：“啧——真酸！”

语毕化作一道灰烟去与纠缠詹少爷的怨魂斗去了。

 

 

（七）

小公子第二天果然转醒。詹夫人和小姐对温先生谢了又谢，詹少爷撑起久卧无力的身体，在詹小姐的搀扶之下欠身礼谢。 

温子仁拱手还礼：“久闻詹少爷风采照人，满城倾慕，如今看来还远不止这座城了。” 

詹少爷闻言露出不解神色，詹小姐先急起来，脆生生地问：“那哥哥以后还会有难吗？”

“佛家说怨憎会苦，万事有因有果，按照这说法公子这一道业障已了，不会再有灾难。我们道家不讲这些，法天象地规阴矩阳，一切的际会随缘便好，道法自然。我这也有一句话赠予小姐：莫强求。”他的目光从少年男女相握的手上只一闪便挪开了，想起昨夜长耳枭珠子般滚圆的瞳孔和眼睛里的眷恋。

 

温子仁本来也想拒绝那一堆谢礼，转念一想雷被鬼爪挠破的脚踝，便从中挑了一瓶金疮药想给他带回去。

送别时，詹小姐迟疑问他：“先生，我昨天看见您……是抱着一只兔子吗？”

温子仁坦然点头，又抬起袖子让小姐看了仔细。她好奇地歪头又问：“是您的仙兔？”

他笑起来：“我还没有驯服他，但愿他能成为我的仙兔。”

说着腕上的脉搏处传来一阵温软湿意，是兔子的舌。

 

“他们三个，之后的故事怕是不一般。”回到山中又到了晚上，雨后夜空繁星如棋局，兔精倚在亭边回忆在詹府的经历，“丹，其实是很想做人的吧？”

温先生正举头观星，为自己解围，听得他这席话转过目光：“人也未必两情相悦。”

“观星不如观心。我倒是观到了哪里有两情相悦。”他笑起来，抓着温子仁的手按上自己的胸膛。

月如纱，温先生看不清他的面孔，只见得他星子般闪烁的瞳把天上的棋局都搅乱了。仙人抬起眼认真问他：“你不回家了吗？”

“我骗你的。是我自己要来寻你。可记得你年轻时寻仙到海外的方壶山，救下的那只没能跳过山涧还磕断了牙的白兔吗？”

兔精张开了口，露出齿间少了一块的地方，又说：“现在我说出名字，你要收伏我吗？”

温先生的手心因触摸在软绵绵的胸膛上而发烫，火焰烧到喉咙，一时之间说不出话来。蓝眼睛里的光与他的视线缠绕辉映，令自己无处遁形。

 

他一定已经知道他在想什么了。

       

“先生。抱我吧。”

“纳上名来。”

温子仁缓缓合上眼睛，腻在怀里。

 

名字是一个咒。

 

 “翠。”他如是回答。

轻言细语被脚边池水泡软，化成一潭涟漪。

 

 

（八）

他们的身体和唇舌交缠在一块。如同林野之间交缠的草树。

“先生的嘴巴像甜酒。”翠被亲得头脑昏沉，唇上泛出水光。

温子仁也神思荡漾，手从他的腰后一直摸到臀上，摸了两下：“那你别吃醉啦，小心尾巴耳朵又跑出来。”

大兔子想起自己丢人的醉态，笑着瞪过去，突然将温先生压在亭子中央的摇椅上。重量压上去，藤编的椅子发出咯吱的哀鸣。身体摇晃起来，棉和纱层层重叠的衣裳绕在一块。

温先生被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，可兔子精压在身上一点都不沉重，倒像是又软又绵的一团云。骑他身上的家伙，脸也红成傍晚的火烧云，又笑嘻嘻地凑过来亲他的额头。

“唔……”身子底下磨蹭到一处，温子仁搂紧了他的腰，撩开长衫的下摆朝被桃花色覆盖的里面探去。那里不是青涩果实，早已烂熟红透。手指到的地方像是灵巧小刀划过蜜桃的果肉，在缝隙处打着转儿，甜蜜的果浆便流出来。

 

兔子精被逗得心肝乱颤，咬住衣领从齿缝里泄露出发抖的气音。手指又往深处去，他食髓知味向后主动递去腰臀。触摸和亲吻都极缠绵，让他眼里泛出心喜的泪。

这团软绵白云又潮湿得像积雨云了，池边柳条也为他拉起遮羞的帘。

 

温先生捧住白团子一样的臀肉进入他身体时，翠终于捱不过，五脏六腑里的气也乱套了，身子发着抖，兔耳朵和尾巴全都不受控制地跳出来。浅眼窝里蓄的泪水也直溜溜地滚落，砸在手背上，滚烫。

仙人也没了气度，身下的软肉吸紧他、兔耳朵毛绒绒地搔在颊边痒得发麻。剥开里衣的领子如同剥开一颗白嫩的春笋，低头含住，满嘴甜香。

他们的身体互相推挤，再没有一丝多余空间可容纳别的。

 

温先生恍惚之中才记起不知是几百个寒暑之前，于方壶山下遇到那只白兔的情景。

溪流如春江，落红翻涌，莺飞碟乱。

被山泉浇透的兔子，毛发全都湿淋淋地黏在一团，瑟缩着被他抱进怀里用体温烘暖。他抚摸着他蓬松柔软的尾巴，一颗心也软成丝绒般的毛尖，和如今一样。

 

怀里的妖精隔着衣料传来稳定有力的脉搏跳动。

仙人轻轻在他尾巴上捏了一下，笑说：

“与我结缘。”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

７．拘束

１１．強姦 

１６．処女 

２４．獣姦 

３２．監禁

４３．人形

 

 

《Vi Et Armis》

Orm醒过来时是躺在浴缸里的，准确来说他也并不清楚这个洁白的容器应该叫作浴缸。他的鱼尾巴蜷缩在弧形的边缘变得僵硬酸痛，扭动身体，绳索的摩擦让他痛得抽了口气。

发情期间的亚特兰蒂斯人无法恢复人形的双腿。低头看向下身鼓动的生殖裂，隐藏在内部的人鱼阴茎硬挺着呼之欲出，他不禁从鼻子里发出微弱的哼声。充血的缝隙下方是杂乱的鳞片，失去海水的盐分后那些高贵的蛋青色和鹿角珊瑚般绚丽的紫已经暗淡无光。冰凉的水温让人鱼感到些许舒适，他鳞片底下的伤痕不再渗出血水，苍白的肌肉暴露在水里。

伤口是被地表人该死的渔网勒破的，遮蔽日光的漆黑船底是他最后的记忆。

抬头环顾四周，整个屋子仅有浴缸保持了最低限度的洁净。四面的老旧墙壁到处都是破败脱落的墙皮，暗沉的地板上，灰白的菌丝在角落里蔓延。狭窄的房间充斥着霉菌的气味。空洞的胃感到一阵恶心，人鱼皱起眉，用力扯动从手腕连接到窗户栅栏上的铁链，金属的碰撞声扎进耳朵。又试了几次他才发现自己完全使不上力气，竟然拿这些凡人的束缚毫无办法，人鱼开始真正感到紧张，分泌出更多海盐混合着藻类的气味。

 

 

“看看，我们的King Orm醒了？”门从外部应声而开，走进来一个黑衣男人，皮肤黝黑、发稍红得刺眼。地表人咧嘴对他笑，黑沉沉的瞳孔里涨满兴奋的光。

他走近了又亲切地问：“嗨，我是James，想吃点东西吗，陛下？”

Orm警惕地盯着眼前自称James的小个子地表人，没有回应。他判断出自己极有可能就是被看似善良的男人绑起来的，又上下打量一番，突然有了新的发现。人鱼倏地冷笑：“我认得你的眼睛，海盗手底下的小喽啰。”

被识破的James倒是心平气和地笑：“能被您认出来真是我的荣幸，不过自从您的哥哥把老头子干掉之后，我就已经失业了。现在是一个老实工作的渔民。”

“可真看不出。”Orm的冷笑还挂在嘴边，他甩了甩腕子上的锁链斜睨向James，碧蓝的眼睛转了一下，又说：“渔民先生如果你放我回归海中，亚特兰蒂斯将视你为尊贵的朋友给予重谢。你应该知道我们从不背叛。”

“在公海上混的，哪怕是一只鱼鹰都知道，海底目前是那个金毛大力怪在掌权。你还有什么资格做这种虚假承诺，陛、下？”James在浴缸边缘坐下来，拨弄水面，像是不经意地从人鱼的尾鳍上蹭过，又看向被戳穿后神色尴尬的Orm接着说，“我本来想找个黑市。亚特兰蒂斯的前国王，您猜能卖多少金币？”

“你敢！——”Orm怒吼，他试图撑起身体，伤口的剧痛和紧绷的绳子将他按回原处。他只能喘着粗气瞪向厚颜无耻的海盗，而起伏的情绪令他勉强克制住的欲望又涌上来。人鱼抿紧嘴唇，把凌乱的气息吞回肺里。

“我改主意了，卖掉您太可惜。”James的视线抚摸过人鱼紧实的胸膛，以热切的眼神研究迷人的线条和结构。他颤着手朝人鱼的生殖裂探去，入口处的黏膜红肿鼓胀，只是轻轻按上去里面早已勃起的性器就从禁锢中解放出来，在浴缸里弹出一小片水花。

“你胆敢再碰一下，我会把你剁碎喂鱼！”Orm的脸色愈发阴沉，但他的下面却恰恰相反。

“原来人鱼的勃起长这样，那里面是什么样的呢？”James啧啧称奇，撸了几下阴茎，手指向下刚滑进腔道浅处就被紧紧吸附，那里的软肉有不可思议的触感，像粘稠的蜜也像最滑嫩的鱼脂。

Orm缩起身子也无法躲开更多，他不断咒骂，因愤怒而涨红的脖颈绽出弯曲的青筋。而发情不受控制，腔道里被挑弄起越来越多的快感，在第一声呻吟逸出喉咙时国王咬紧了嘴巴，可身体的颤抖仍旧出卖了他的真实体感。

James的alpha信息素也浓郁起来，最初是雪松的清淡，现在则甩掉伪装，蒸腾出铁锈的腥混合火药的烟熏，同小巧身形截然相反的侵略性。海盗的味道成为红褐色的染血刀锋，割裂Orm的神经。地表人的气味和手过于热烈，Orm难耐地偏过头。

 

 

被潮湿的气息和手指刺激，腔口蠢蠢欲动。James爬进浴缸压到鱼尾上，水声在室内回响。绳索因压迫勒得更深，Orm痛得不得不张开嘴吸气，几处伤痕又裂开渗出血丝，而地表人唇舌在乳尖上猥亵的舔舐才是最令他耻辱和绝望的痛苦根源。Orm抬起眼，看向埋在自己胸口的人的脑袋，恨不得扯住那一头火红的头发将他撕碎。他的瞳孔也烧得通红，指甲掐进手掌心里。

“喂！我命令你停——呜！”Orm的呵斥被一个用力的吸吮打断，糟乱金发随着后仰的脖子颤抖。有什么滚烫的硬东西抵住了他的肚子，朝生殖裂推挤磨蹭，人鱼激烈地挣扎大叫起来全然不顾伤口的痛楚，“别碰！停下！”

人鱼剧烈的反抗和过分敏感的身体让James脑子里冒出疯狂念头：“难道是第一次吗？我的国王？”

Orm的眼睛眯成细缝，拒绝回答疑问。沉默换来的是海盗恶意的动作，阴茎从入口猛地插进了一小截。

“是吗？”逼问随之而来，性器在原处恶劣地蹭动打圈，却并不深入。

无法形容的热量在身体中蔓延，地表人的温度太高，血管里的血像沸腾的海底岩浆引来皮肉的阵阵颤抖。人鱼情不自禁地收缩了腔口，高热把他逼向绝境，感官叫嚣着想被那根阴茎填满。高傲的国王终于闭上眼睛，绝望地从牙缝里挤出一个低哑的“是”。

Orm听到人类满意地笑了，身体里的阴茎一下子干到了最深处，满足的愉快和撕裂的痛感倒灌进神经。

喉口发出哀鸣，他自尊的表皮从这个音节的起始逐渐剥落，欲望的核心裸露在外。头脑嗡嗡作响，闪烁的碎片从眼皮之后滴落。那滴眼泪啪地砸在水面，波纹晃到他们身体边缘又再次散开像是逃窜四散的可怜鱼群。

 

 

人鱼的生殖裂冰凉狭窄，有黏液和水的涌入也不能帮助更多。James艰难抽动阴茎，粘膜滑腻地包裹住他，章鱼吸盘似的缠得他动弹不得。柱体的上缘和人鱼的性器底部挤压在一块，他们的体液也混杂在一处。James的大腿根被逆鳞锋利的边缘划破很多小口子，血水涌出来，人鱼初次打开的腔道和锁链下的伤口也流出血来，浴缸里的水凝出数道稀薄的暗红涡卷。

血腥味让海盗兴奋得快要发狂，卖力地操着人鱼，边去欣赏他眉头紧锁的面容。

天神般优雅的亚特兰蒂斯国王失落了桂冠。他赤身裸体满是伤口，湿透的金发乱糟糟地垂在额角再也没有太阳般的辉煌光泽，鱼尾在人类抽出插入的循环中卷曲着痉挛，不停张合的鼻翼如同搁浅的濒死鱼鳃，喉咙里喘着不成调的嘶哑呻吟。

这反差令Orm看起来比James从前干过的那些丰乳肥臀的Omega娼妓还要破碎，晦暗的瞳孔里几乎没有生气。伟大的王被更伟大的驯兽师驯服，人偶般任人摆弄，海盗享受着扭曲的支配感，趴下来亲吻人鱼的嘴唇，被可爱门牙咬破的唇肉上沾满海水的咸和血液的甜。

“喔！您可真是太棒了！陛下！”嘴上还使用着虚伪尊称的海盗狂热地叫喊。

 

 

Orm在凶猛的热浪中失去对时间的感知，耳朵疯了似的轰鸣，神经麻木地爆裂。他的灵魂从被囚禁的躯壳里抽离出去，在浑浊水底游荡。

James喘着粗气的声音太吵了，令人厌恶，毫无章法跌跌撞撞的抽插却让他一遍一遍地体会到没有边界的舒爽。耳朵被亲吻，舌头在耳垂上来回舔弄。人鱼的后背变得紧绷，由于疼痛软下去的阴茎再次硬起来。

他张开眼睛，头顶是昏暗的被霉菌吞噬的天花板，霉斑水渍和一些脏乱的污痕组成奇异又神秘的图画。Orm想起他曾经的寝殿，高耸恢弘的穹顶上全是夺目的荧光水母，璀璨明亮的墙壁上嵌着昂贵的砗磲和珊瑚装饰。如今这些都变成了困在彩色水泡里的幻影。

他和杂种哥哥的战争已经惨败，如今沦落到地表人手里，还有什么好失去的？如果只是这副无用的躯体，你拿走就好了。他甚至自暴自弃地开始怀念海底水牢，模糊黯淡的光线，和母亲隐匿在礁石后面悄悄探视的影子。

刹那间产生动摇的念头，可同时James陡然扣住他的腰猛烈地动起来，找回一丝清醒神智的Orm反应过来发情期被标记意味着什么。他大声喊起来，使劲地想要挣脱，但人类死死抵住胯部，丝毫不肯放松。

被锁死的下体里胀开了结，硬块的生长已经超过了他的极限，Orm感觉自己的鱼尾快要被劈成两半。他艰难地甩着头，世界像是随时都会分崩离析般地摇晃着，燥热的身体消融在尖锐的快感里。汹涌的浪潮淹没了最后的微弱挣扎。

“尊贵的陛下，你要为我生下混血了，像你母亲生下你那位粗野的兄长一样。”James露出胜利的趾高气昂的笑容。

“天呐……”Orm在耻辱的话语中哭泣般喘息着高潮，生殖裂里喷涌出水分，阴茎颤动着渗出精液，零零落落地洒在水里。

由于射精，身体的热度变冷了。但是没有时间冷静下来。James的结在人鱼身体内蠕动得厉害，海盗窒息般地不断抽气，把精液全部射入了人鱼生殖裂的最深处。

疲软的东西被拔了出来，满是淋漓的混乱体液。

 

 

房间里充满精液的胺味，死亡的软体海洋生物的气味令Orm几欲作呕。小个子的地表人正失神地趴在他胸口，沉浸在高潮的余韵里。男人的肌肉薄弱，骨架瘦小，Orm一只手都能轻易地掐死他，但国王已经失去神力，此刻连意识也渐渐远离了。虽然有痛觉，但是几乎没有了下半身的感觉。

神思恍惚之中，他感觉到地表人爬了起来，为浴缸放掉水又放进新水。水声持续了一个世纪那么久，地表人才走出房间。他的视线最后停留在模糊的暗红轮廓上，耳边传来上锁的咔嗒声，与被关进水牢时一致的响动。

Orm没有余力去愤怒或者悲伤，喧哗的世界消失了，他的倦意在雾蒙蒙的寂静中变得越来越大。失去光线的空间犹如黑暗的没有星光的深海，因沉重压力而进化得奇形怪状的巨兽在他身边穿梭往来，充满毒液的舌头发出慑人低语，触手攀附而上快要攥碎他的骨头。

 

人鱼阖上眼皮沉沉掉入灰色的阴影之中。

 

 

 

 -------------------------------------------

 

Vi Et Armis肘踵之间，BEAUFORT一款火药味的香水

“烟熏味和威士忌味浓郁，就像海盗在海上狂欢，穿这支香需要冒险精神，不适合胆小的人。”


End file.
